Underground Noobies: Fictional Reality
by DOA-Fanatic
Summary: Stryker J, a lonely individual who wishes for a better life gains his wish, when he's sent to a perfect world made just for him.
1. The Dream Realm

**Fictional Reality**

 **The Dream Realm**

 **Ever wanted to escape to a world where it was just perfect for you? No flaws and no negative energy? Well, we can't always have what we want...no matter how badly we want it. However, sometimes...that one person becomes lucky. Meet...Stryker Junior (or simply Stryker J), he was once like us...an ordinary youth who simply wanted a better life. He never fit in with his real friends, he didn't connect with his family and he felt so lost in the world he lived in...but his luck had come around. When he made it to a world that was made for him. It starts off in a world that we call Daylight Town, a small little town where luck barely comes around...and where miracles don't usually happen. We see Stryker J at the mall with his friends...just sitting there, lonely and left out. As his friends continued to talk and chat, Stryker kept his head on the table, quiet as a mouse. Eventually, he was fed up with being invisible to the world and simply left. He wandered the mall, feeling lost and alone. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He simply wandered alone and watched the people laughing, talking with each other and it simply hurt Stryker J even more...feeling as if someone injured his heart heavily. About 3 hours later, Stryker called his father to come and pick up. Stryker's father was a member of SWAT and well known for his so-called " _Police Brutality_ ". Although his job kept him from his son and wife, he always made the little time he could with his family. It was clear that his father loved Stryker more than anything and he always his back, whenever he was needed. During the drive home, it was quiet between Stryker and his father.**

Stryker J: ...

Stryker's Father: ...

Stryker J: ...

Stryker's Father: ...Sooo...how was your day at the mall?

Stryker J: Do you even have to ask?

Stryker's Father: So...nothing changed...?

Stryker J: Like always...

Stryker's Father: Look, I know things are bad...but it doesn't mean that...

Stryker J: " _Things Won't Get Better_ "...yeah, I got it.

Stryker's Father: You'll see. I promise, it'll get better.

Stryker J: Don't promise what you can't keep.

 **Stryker's father said nothing, as he had a sad expression and simply continued driving. After some time of driving, Stryker J and his father finally made it home. As they walked through the door, you could see a woman, in the living room, walking back and fourth, talking on the phone. She didn't even notice Stryker J and his dad walk through the front door. Stryker's father said nothing and just continued walking to the kitchen. Stryker J just walked into the living room and said hello to his mother. She simply kissed her hand and waved it at him. His mother was a lovely and beautiful.**

Stryker's Mother: Hello, sweetie. How was your day at the mall?

Stryker J: Nothing much...actually, nothing at a...

 **Before Stryker J could answer, his mother was shouting on the phone. She turned her back to him and continued shouting on the phone.**

Stryker's Mother: I'm sorry, sweetie. Lemme finish this call and we can talk, okay?

Stryker J: Yeah...sure...

 **Stryker J grabbed his jacket and walked off. About 20 minutes later, Stryker's mother was finally off the phone and made it to the dinner table.**

Stryker's Mother: So sorry it took me so long to get off the phone.

Stryker J: Doesn't matter...it's always the same...

Stryker's Father: Well, since we're all here, let's eat.

 **Before they could, Stryker's mother began to grab the phone again, as it rang. Both of Stryker's parents looked to Stryker J simply got up from his seat and walked up stairs. Stryker's mother had a sad expression on her face, as Stryker's frowned and followed his son upstairs. Stryker's mother simply sat there and felt bad. She was trying to decide whether to answer the call or leave it alone. Later that night, Stryker's father was in his sons room, trying to cheer him up.**

Stryker's Father: I know you're upset about us being so busy...and we don't like being so thrown in work but it's what we have to do.

Stryker J: ...

Stryker's Father: Keep your head up, kiddo. Someday we'll do something together, as a family. Maybe we can head to the movies or go to the beach.

Stryker J: That won't last long...

Stryker's Father: ...

Stryker J: ...

Stryker's Father: We want to make time for you. And we will. You'll see.

 **Just as Stryker's father was going to leave, his mother came in. She looked to her husband and nodded, signaling she needed to talk with him. He headed to his room, while Stryker's mother walked in and sat in Stryker J's bed. He said nothing to his mother, keeping his back turned to her.**

Stryker's Mother: Sweetheart...

Stryker J: Don't try to make me feel better. I understand.

Stryker's Mother: No, you don't. I'm sorry if we have not spent much time together, I know you have felt alone...but work has kept me busy.

Stryker J: I'm well aware of that.

Stryker's Mother: I promise, I will make it up too you.

 **Stryker's mother kissed her sons head and left his room. Stryker J just laid there, in his bed. He thought about everything...his neglecting parents, his selfish friends and the life he must suffer to live. As his eyes closed, Stryker J wished to be taken to a world that was made for him. He dreamed it over and over again, hoping that his luck would eventually change. Stryker J began to toss and turn in his bed, feeling woozy and uneasy. Out of nowhere, he awoke his eyes and found something strange...his room was completely different.**

Stryker J: What in the...?

 **He was confused...who changed his room and who made it completely different? Stryker got out of his be and found himself wearing the same clothes that we wore all day. He opened the door to the hallway and even that was changed. Stryker J grew more and more confused. He walked down the stairs and looked all around. The entire downstairs was different. Stryker J called for his parents but they were nowhere to be found. When he opened the front door, the scenery was COMPLETELY different. His neighborhood was changed. His round little neighborhood was remodeled to a steeply-sloped road that leads to the lower area.**

Stryker J: What in the world...?

?: Look who it is.

Stryker J: Huh?

 **To Stryker J's right side, on the slope, there was three youths standing there. One was a boy and the other two were girls.**

Stryker J: Who're you guys?

?: We're your friends. My name is Eliot.

?: My name is Honoka.

?: Hiya, name's Marie.

Eliot: We're glad you're awake. We were worried you got lost in Daylight Town.

Stryker J: What're you talking about? THIS is not Daylight Town.

Eliot: You don't know, do you?

Stryker J: Know what? What's going on?


	2. Power Within The Mind

**Fictional Reality**  
 **Power Within The Mind**

Eliot: This entire world...it was made by you.

Stryker J: By me?

Eliot: Even us...we were made by you.

Stryker J: How is that...

Marie: He's not getting it. This is a waste of time.

Eliot: C'mon, Marie, he's new to all of this. Let's give him chance.

Stryker J: Neither one of you is making any sense!

Eliot: Right...sorry. Would you mind taking a walk with us?

 **Stryker J followed Eliot, Marie and Honoka and they began to explain all that Daylight Town is and how it came to be.**

Eliot: You see...everything that exists in this dream...the buildings, the ground, the air...the people, they all exist because of you.

Stryker J: Because of me...?

Honoka: You wanted to be in a place where everything was perfect for you.

Eliot: Your strong desire to be in a land where you could be happy was fulfilled...within your dream.

Stryker J: So what...my "perfect" world only exist in my dream?

Eliot: That's right. You can only enter this place, whenever you fall asleep. However...

Stryker J: However?

Eliot: When you fall asleep, it'll be hard for you to awaken.

Stryker J: You make it sound like it's bad to fall asleep.

Eliot: Huh? Oh, no...it's not. But...you'll be separated from the real world for some time.

Stryker J: I see...

Marie: Does your real world suck that badly?

Honoka: **MARIE!** No need to be rude.

Stryker J: She makes sense. What happens to this world, if I awake?

Eliot: It fades away...it's like a video game, when you put it on pause.

Stryker J: I see...so when I return back to sleep...

Honoka: The dream continues again.

Stryker J: Wow...it really is like a video game.

Eliot: So...what do you think of your perfect world, so far?

Stryker J: I wouldn't really call it perfect. I just got here.

Marie: Yeah, you dult!

Eliot: Oh...right...my bad.

Stryker J: I'll need to check this place out a little, before I consider it perfect.

Eliot: No problem. We'll be there with ya, every step of the way.

Stryker J: Why is that?

Honoka: Because we're your best friends.

Stryker J: I don't know...how can we be? If we just met?

Eliot: That kind of thing doesn't matter, in your world. If you want close friends, then you got them.

Marie: Jeez, what an idiot.

Eliot: **MARIE!**

Honoka: Stop that!

 **Stryker, Eliot, Marie and Honoka returned to the main area of Daylight Town and were getting a guide. Eliot, Marie and Honoka did seem like the type of people Stryker J could see himself hanging off with. He even managed to crack a little smile, spending time with them...but it vanished when...**

?: There you are, Marie!

Marie: Huh?

?: Where've you been?!

Stryker J: Who's that?

Eliot: He's Marie's big brother.

Stryker J: Big brother, huh?

Marie: Quit your complaining, bro. I am where I'm always am.

?: A little warning would be nice.

 **While the two were arguing, he noticed someone new, in the group.**

?: Who's the shrimp?

Stryker J: Shrimp?

Honoka: That's not a nice thing to say.

Eliot: This is Stryker J. He's the creator of this entire world.

Marie: That includes us.

?: Hmph, so you're the so-called god that people blab on about?

Stryker J: God?

Eliot: Uhm...people overreact, when they found out that you created this world. So they kinda worship you and call you a god.

?: I don't see what's so godly about you.

Stryker J: Neither do I.

?: I'll be the judge and see if you're a big deal.

Honoka: And how are you going to do that?

?: Fight me.

Eliot, Marie & Honoka: **WHAT?!**

Stryker J: Uhm...what...?

?: You heard me! Fight me!

Stryker J: Uhm...

Marie: Exactly what is that gonna prove?!

?: It's not gonna kill him! So what do you say to that, Mr. Bigshot?

Stryker J: Sure, I guess.

?: Glad to see you're not a complete wimp.

 **A few minutes later, Marie's older brother brought swords for him and Stryker to fight with. They weren't real, just toy swords that still packed a punch.**

Honoka: Stryker, are you sure about this?

Stryker J: No problem, I got this.

Marie: What makes you think that?

Stryker J: I've done a lot of sword fighting back home. Not with others but by myself.

Marie: By...by yourself?

Stryker J: I pick what I learn from video games and use that too my advantage.

?: **QUIT YOUR STALING AND LET'S GET ON WITH IT!**

Eliot: Best of luck, Stryker.

Stryker J: Thanks...I guess.

 **Stryker began walking into the field and stood ready to fight...considering he plays games, you'd think Stryker would have copied a fighting stance from games...but it seemed he had a stance of his own...it consisted of him crouching a bit and holding his sword up on the back of his neck, with his hand firmly on the handle.**

?: Let's see whatchu got, "god".

Marie: As my older brother, you'd think he could come up with a better insult.

?: I heard that!

 **The battle started, with Marie's brother charging in first and trying to take a swing but Stryker dodged and simply smacked Marie's brother, in the back, making him stumble a bit.**

Stryker J: Hey, big bro. Are you gonna get serious or are you testing me?

?: Did he just call me " _big bro_?"

Marie: Did he just call my brother " _big bro_?"

Eliot: Looks like he did.

Honoka: Awe, how cute, he considers your brother as family now.

Marie: **N-NO HE DOESN'T, YOU IDIOT!**

?: Don't call me that! I'm not your older brother and I'm not your family.

Stryker J: Well, you never did tell me your name so what else am I suppose to call you?

?: Grr...It's Sly, you little punk. The name's Sly.

Marie: Actually his name is Steven but he likes to call himself Sly, along with his friends.

Sly: **GAH, MARIE, DON'T TELL HIM THAT!**

Marie: Too late.

Stryker J: Steven, huh? That's a pretty cool name.

Sly: Don't mock me, punk! Get serious!

 **Sly charged in and tried to take another swing at Stryker but he dodged yet again. This began to enrage Sly as he started swinging his weapon blindly and couldn't make a single hit on Stryker. Eliot, Marie and Honoka watched, as they witnessed a pointless fight happening.**

Stryker: Uhm...hey, Steven, are you even trying?

Sly: The name's **SLY**!

 **Sly continued swinging with no precision and no effort. His anger began to get the better of him and eventually drew himself to get tired. Stryker simply continued to dodge, without even breaking a sweat. Eventually, Sly wore himself out, as he stood on one knee, holding his sword upside down, to keep him up. Stryker began to walk towards him and simply placed a finger on his forehead. With a simply tap, Stryker tipped Sly over and he fell to his back. The battle was over and Stryker J had won.**

Eliot: Way to go, Stryker, you did it!

Honoka: Yippie! Hooray for Stryker!

Marie: Hmph, you didn't even do anything...I'd hardly call that a victory.

Eliot: Well, if your brother knew how to control his temper, he probably would've won.

Sly: I...heard that...you little punk.

 **Sly finally got back a little of his breathe and began to get on his feet. Before he could, Stryker offered him a hand. It took awhile, before there was any reaction and Sly accepted Stryker's hand and was back on his feet.**

Stryker J: That was a good fight, Steven. Thank you.

Sly: My **NAME** is Sly! And that fight was pointless. You didn't even try to hit me.

Marie: That's because you couldn't control your anger. **AS ALWAYS**!

Honoka: I thought it was kind of cute.

Marie: It was **NOT**!

 **Sly simply blushed a Honoka's words and began walking away.**

Stryker J: Hey, Ste...I mean...Sly. Would you like to go another round, next time?

Sly: Hmph, I'll think about it...when I have the time. **OR** if I choose to waste my time on you.

Eliot: I think he means _**IF**_ he learns how to handle his emotions.

Sly: Whatever...

Marie: That means a yes.

 **Stryker simply smiled at Sly, as he began walking away, with the toy swords, in his hand.**

Eliot: I gotta hand it too you, Stryker. You really showed him a thing or two.

Honoka: I think you made a really big impression on him.

Marie: Hmph.

Eliot: Don't mind her, it'll take time for her to warm up too you.

Stryker J: I'll uh...make sure to be counting the days.

 **Everyone except Marie began laughing at Stryker's comment. In a long time, Stryker managed to smile. It seemed as though everything that his new friends said to him was right...this world was made especially for him and the people were just as Stryker's mind expected them too be. Stryker began to think that he could come to liking this world.**


	3. My Fair Lady

**Fictional Reality**

 **My Fair Lady**

 **Back in the real world, the sun was out and Stryker J began to slowly wake up from his dreams. His eyes opened and began to rise from his bed.**

Stryker J: Another day...another miserable day. But that dream...those people, were they actually real?

 **Stryker J came walking down the stairs and found his mother, making breakfast.**

Stryker's Mother: Good morning, darling.

Stryker J: Yeah... _Good_ morning.

Stryker's Mother: Did you sleep well.

Stryker J: I guess so.

 **As Stryker J sat down, at the table, his father came walking down the stairs.**

Stryker's Father: Morning, kiddo.

Stryker J: Hey.

Stryker's Father: How ya feelin?

Stryker J: Fine, I guess.

Stryker's Father: What's the plan for today?

Stryker J: I need to get ready for my paper routes and afterwards...I don't know.

Stryker's Mother: Well, there's leftovers in the fridge, if you get hungry.

Stryker J: Duely noted.

Stryker's Father: I better get going, or the boss is gonna have my head. See you soon, babe.

Stryker's Mother: Take care of yourself.

Stryker's Father: Don't I always.

 **Hours later, Stryker J was the only one left in the house. He was in his room, placing his black and grey jacket on, his faded black jeans and his parkour shoes on. To top it off, he put on his cap and made his way out of his room, down the stairs and walking out the door. On his out the door, he grabbed his bike and was about to ride out. But he was suddenly stopped, when he saw a moving truck next door, to the right. It seemed as someone was moving in. He saw and there was a girl walking out the door. For some reason, Stryker J couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. The moment her eyes locked onto his, he turned away, jumped on his bike and took off to his job. Later that day, Stryker J is next seen delivering the paper to each house. He didn't seem like he was in any better mood. The house that he came across, he accidentally threw the paper into the trees. He stopped his bike, in front of the house and jumped over the fence. He began to put his skills to the test, as he jumped onto the side of the house, made it onto the roof and jumped for the branch and grabbed the paper. All of sudden, someone was calling out to him.**

?: Hey, Styker.

Stryker J: Huh?

?: How's it going, buddy?

Stryker J: Same as usual...

?: Uhm...what're you doing in my tree?

Stryker J: I accidentally threw the paper up here. I was just coming down.

 **Stryker J let go of the branch and fell to the floor, landing on his feet. Eventually, the resident of the house came out to meet up with Stryker J.**

?: Still doing this paper route thing, huh?

Stryker J: Not like I'd be better at any other job.

?: Heh, you haven't changed at all, have you?

Stryker J: What do you mean?

?: You've always been down to earth and unsure of yourself.

Stryker J: Wonder who's fault that is...

?: Huh? What was that?

Stryker J: Don't worry about it. Not like you'd understand. Nor would you care.

?: Wow, what's up with you?

Stryker J: I gotta go. Have many more papers to deliver.

 **Stryker J quickly grabbed his bag and got back on his bike and took off. All he could hear was his friend calling out to him.**

?: What was that about?

 **A few hours passed by and Stryker J finally came back to his neighborhood and finished delivering all the paper. The only place left was the house next to him, on the right side.**

Stryker J: One more house and I can head back home...luckily, it's right next to mine.

 **Before he could leave it on the mat, the front door had opened. Stryker J looked up and he saw the same girl that he caught eyes on, this morning.**

?: Oh, so that's where it was.

Stryker J: Oh, uhm...you were expecting this?

?: Yeah. Well, my dad was. So, you were keeping it this whole time?

Stryker J: Yeah...I mean, not on purpose. I had but I was...

 **Stryker J was suddenly stunned by the sudden laughing from the next door neighbor.**

?: Calm down, would ya? I was only kidding.

Stryker J: Kidding...right. I knew that.

?: Anyways, thanks for delivering it.

Stryker J: Well, I am a paperboy.

?: That much is certain.

Stryker J: Well, uhm...guess I'll see you...

?: Later? You bet. My name is Aley, by the way.

Stryker J: Stryker...Stryker Junior, actually. But just call me _J_ or Stryker J.

Aley: I'll be sure to remember that. See ya, J.

 **And with that, Aley, the next door neighbor closed her front door. Stryker J just stood there, blushing and a smile, slowly crafting on his face. Finally, Stryker walked through the door of his house and dropped his bag to the door, slipped off his shoes and headed for his room. When he got there, he made his way to his bed and fell right on top, exhausted. It didn't take him that long to fall asleep. As his eyes were closed, he could hear someone calling out to him. He struggled to keep his eyes closed and block out the sound but it was no use. Before he knew it, Stryker J was grabbed by the shirt and slapped countless times. The burn marks on his cheeks woke him up. To his surprise, Eliot, Marie and Honoka were there.**

Stryker J: Huh? Wha...?!

Marie: About time you woke up.

Stryker J: How did I get here...?

Honoka: Don't you remember what we told you?

Stryker J: Remember wha...? Oh yeah...

 **Stryker J began to think back and remember what Eliot and the girls said to him.**

 _What happens to this world, if I awake?_

 _It fades away...it's like a video game, when you put it on pause._

 _I see...so when I return back to sleep..._

 _The dream continues again._

Marie: **HELLO**! Anyone there?!

Stryker J: Huh?

Eliot: You alright there?

Stryker J: Yeah...I'm fine.

Honoka: That's good, you had us worried.

Marie: Feh, not worried.

 **Stryker J simply looked at Eliot, Honoka and Marie, as a smile began to form on his face...it felt nice to have someone notice him. He then got up to his feet and dusted himself off.**

Stryker J: Well, what's on the agenda for today?

Eliot: We were going to ask you that?

Stryker J: Huh?

Honoka: Let's go anywhere you want. We're right behind you, every step of the way.

Marie: ...

Stryker J: Alright then. How about some ice cream?

Eliot: Sounds like a plan.

Honoka: Yay!

Marie: ...

 **Stryker J led his friends to the market area of Daylight Town and they all got themselves some ice cream. Eliot picked the flavor Blue Bombin' Berry, Honoka grabbed Hot Pink Bubblegum, Marie grabbed Silly Sunrise Banana and Stryker J picked out Red Rocket Cherry. They stood by the ice cream booth and began to dig in.**

Eliot: Ready?

Stryker J: Huh?

Honoka: Ready.

Eliot: Oh, there's something that we like to do, when we eat ice cream together.

Stryker J: And what is that?

 **Honoka began to whisper it in Stryker J's ear. He was confused, when she explained it. But the smile on Eliot and Honoka's face showed that were serious...not so much of Marie, she simply looked away, with a grumpy expression. Stryker J simply smiled and agreed to do it.**

Eliot: Ready?

Stryker: Mhm!

Honoka: Ready!

Marie: ...

Eliot: No matter what...

Honoka: Through sickness and hardships...

Marie: We'll always be together...

Stryker J: Forever!

 **The group slapped there ice creams together and dug into there treats. before Stryker J could take a bite, there was a sudden scream.**

Stryker J: Huh?!

Eliot: Hm? What's up, Stryker?

Stryker J: Did you hear that?

Honoka: Hear what?

Stryker J: That sudden scream. It was faint...but I know I heard it.

Marie: I think your ears are just...

 **Before Marie could finish, the scream let out again.**

Stryker J: There it is again!

Eliot: I definitely heard it.

Honoka: Is someone in trouble?

Marie: Not unless they're screaming over a cute boy or something.

 **Stryker J waisted no time and rushed after the screaming.**

Eliot: Stryker!

Marie: There he goes.

 **Eliot, Honoka and Marie nodded and chased after Stryker. He was way ahead, still looking for the scream. He looked to his left and right but couldn't find any sign of the one making the screams. It suddenly went off again and it was coming from the alleyway. As he took off, Eliot, Honoka and Marie managed to catch up but ended up getting left behind again.**

Eliot: Not again...

Marie: Slow down, you buffoon!

 **Stryker J didn't hear, as he continued making his way through the alley. When he reached the end, he caught his eye on two punks messing with a girl. The punks concealed there faces in a black hood, with the sleeves rolled up and bandages wrapped on there wrists and hands. They had brown pants on and black parkour shoes. As for the girl, she has jet black, bottom-length hair worn loose with a small segment tied in a decoration up front on the left-hand side of her face and also has grey eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, pale skin, and soft facial features. Quickly thinking, Stryker J grabbed the lid to a trash can and chucked it too one of the punks, knocking him to the floor. The other punk took notice of Stryker J and turned his attention to him.**

?: You little runt. You shouldn't have done that.

Stryker J: Leave her alone.

?: And if I don't?

Stryker J: Then you answer too me!

?: Ha! Don't make me laugh! You might have been able to take him out, like a scared chump but I'm not gonna be so easy.

Stryker J: Then come over here and let's see whatchu got!

Eliot: Stryker, there you are.

Marie: Mind waiting up for us?

?: Ah, you got backup now, is that right? Good...you're gonna need it.

Eliot: Huh? Who're you?

Stryker J: He's the punk that was messing with her.

?: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Marie: Hah, typical for a sicko to go around messing with the innocent girls.

?: I'll make you regret saying that!

 **The punk came rushing towards the group with Stryker J going in first. The punk tried landing a punch but Stryker J slid under him, dodging the attack. He then countered by tripping the punk, having him fly in the air, while Marie came in landing nothing but furious kicks and punch, alongside Honoka. To finish it off, Eliot came in and used some kind of power. It was like he channeled all of his strength and then used it as a finishing blow, sending the punk flying back and landing against the wall.**

Marie: Hmph, not even worth it.

Honoka: That was a lot of fun.

Marie: Of course **YOU'D** think so.

Eliot: Was it too hard on him?

Marie: Are you kidding? I say he got what he deserved.

Stryker J: Eliot, that was...that was awesome, how'd you do that?

Eliot: What, the powerblow? It's pretty simple.

Stryker J: Power...blow?

Honoka: Guys! Over here! She's coming around.

 **The group dashed over to Honoka to check on the girl. She was starting to come around and the first person she noticed was Stryker J.**

Stryker J: Hey, you alright there?

?: Huh?

Stryker J: We heard your scream and we came to help you.

Marie: You mean _**YOU**_ came to help her.

Eliot: Shhh!

 **The girl looked around and saw the punks who were messing with her dealt with, one knocked out on the ground and the other against the wall, struggling to get up. She then looked to Stryker J who was smiling at her. Her eyes began to glow, as she hugged him and constantly kissed his face. Eliot, Honoka and Marie just stood there...confused on what just happened.**

?: Thank you so much! You truly are a knight in shining armor!

Stryker J: Uhm...you're welcome...I guess...?

Marie: Hmph, we helped out too!

?: Of course and I thank you all for assisting.

Eliot: It's no problem. What's your name?

?: I'm Kaylee. And whom might I ask are you?

Eliot: I'm Eliot.

Honoka: I'm Honoka and this is Marie.

Marie: I can introduce myself, thank you!

Kaylee: It's a pleasure to meet you all. And you're the wonderful Stryker, aren't you?

Stryker J: Yeah...Stryker Junior.

Honoka: But you can just call him Stryker J.

Kaylee: Well, Stryker J, as thanks for saving I have declared myself to become your girlfriend!

Stryker J, Eliot & Marie: **WHAT?!**

Honoka: Awe, how romantic.

Stryker J, ELiot & Marie: **HONOKA**!

Honoka: What?


	4. Misconceptions

**Fictional Reality**  
 **Misconceptions**

Stryker J: Listen...Uhm, Kaylee.

Kaylee: Yes...?

 **The look within Kaylee's eyes showed that she was into Stryker J. But he did not feel the same. The way she stared at him, made it harder for the boy to say what he needed to say.**

Stryker J: Listen, you're welcome for being saved...but why strike a relationship with me?

Kaylee: Why else? You saved my life and you should be rewarded.

Marie: And by "rewarded" you chose to be the girlfriend of some boy you've just met.

Stryker J: Hrm...why does that sound so...familiar...?

Honoka: So Kaylee? Why were those men bothering you?

Eliot: Yeah...I'd like to know that myself.

Kaylee: They wanted me for a little...experiment. And when I asked them to leave me alone, they wouldn't take no for an answer. So I chose to walk away. And when one of them grabbed me, I managed to get loose...

Eliot: So you ran.

Kaylee: Yes, that's when they chased me down this alley and cornered me. Telling me that I was needed for something great.

Marie: Something great?

Kaylee: I don't know what they were talking about...and honestly, I don't want too.

Stryker J: That's when we showed up.

Kaylee: Yes. You saved me life and I'll never forget that. Thank you so much.

Stryker J: You're welcome and all but is it worth it too...

Marie: To turn him into your boyfriend?

Stryker J: Yeah...that.

Kaylee: Of course. I had to reward you somehow.

Eliot: Well, not that I am keen on gaining something for a good deed but might as well accept it, Stryker.

Stryker J: I don't know...I'm not in the mood for relationships.

Honoka: Why not? Don't you like dating?

Stryker J: Well, it's not that, it's just...

 **Before Stryker J could say anything, another sound of screaming echoed through the air.**

Eliot: Huh? Another scream?

Marie: Who needs help this time?

Stryker J: Come on!

 **Stryker J took off running, looking for the one who made the scream.**

Eliot: Stryker! Wait up!

Marie: Here we go again.

 **Stryker J made it into the area, where he fought against Sly. There, he saw a girl being harassed by two other punks in black hoods.**

Stryker J: Them again? How many of these guys are there?

?: C'mon on, sweetheart. What's the deal?

?: Yeah, come with us and we can...

?: I said **NO**! Now back off and leave me alone.

Stryker J: Get away from her!

 **The punks in hoods turned around to see Stryker J standing behind them.**

?: Get lost, kid. Yeah, this has got nothing to do with you.

Stryker J: She said she didn't wanna be bothered already so just take a hike!

?: You got a big mouth, kid. Better be careful what you say.

Stryker J: I won't say it again.

 **The punks looked at one another and turned to the girl.**

?: Stay right where you are, sweetie.

?: Yeah, this won't take long.

 **The began to walk towards Stryker J, trying to bring nerves into the boy. However, Stryker J stood there, with no fear in his heart. One of them began to laugh and looked to his partner, with much amusement.**

?: You're gonna be in for some pain.

 **With that, one of them tried to land a punch but Stryker J simply moved his head to the side. The punk tried again but Stryker J grabbed his arm, slipped between his legs and kicked him, in the back. The other punk tried a punch but with every swing, Stryker J continued to evade them...which confused him.**

Stryker J: This is strange...normally, one of these punches would've landed a hit on me...but it hasn't. Is this because it's a dream?

 **Eventually, Eliot, Honoka, Marie and even Kaylee arrived to see Stryker J making a fool out of the punks. They grew tired of missing a single hit. Nodding to one another, one punk came with a flying kick behind Stryker J, while the other ran after him with a frustrated punch.**

Honoka: **STRYKER**!

 **Stryker J was ready...he stood there, eyes closed and so calm. Once he heard there screams, Stryker J ducked down. With such force, the two punks punched and kicked each other in the gut and face, knocking each other out and falling to the ground.**

Stryker J: That's gotta hurt.

 **With much ease and mellow, Stryker J walked over to the girl who was harassed.**

Stryker J: Hey there, you alright?

?: How...how did you do that...?

Stryker J: With jerks like them, they don't focus, when it comes to a fight. So it's pretty easy.

Marie: Hmph, he fights one battle with them and all of a sudden, he's so confident.

Eliot: Technically, he beat four of them.

Honoka: He's right and with no scratches on him.

Kaylee: He's amazing...I knew I picked the right guy.

Marie: Oh brother.

Stryker J: So...why were those guys messing with you?

?: I don't know, I never bothered asking. All I know was I wanted them to back off of me.

Strker J: Well, they're gone now. Are you alright?

?: Yeah.

Stryker J: That's good.

 **As Stryker J stared at the girl, he noticed something familiar about her...and that's when it hit him.**

Stryker J: **JACKPOT**!

?: Huh?

Stryker J: I knew there was a reason why you looked familiar!

?: Familiar?

Stryker J: You're the girl from that anime; Heaven's Lost Property, aren't you?

?: Heaven's Lost...Property? Anime? What're you talking about?

Stryker J: Huh? You don't know you're own anime?

Eliot: Did we forget to mention that part?

Stryker J: Huh?

Eliot: This is your dream, remember? Whatever you create or wish, will end up here, in Daylight Town.

 **Stryker J was confused by it...but gave it much thought and came to a solution.**

 _So...is he saying that everything I want or wish to happen is gonna show up in my dream at some point? Hrm..._

Eliot: Stryker, you okay?

Stryker J: So whatever I wish, it'll happen, right?

Honoka: Mhm, that's right.

Stryker J: Hrm...well, I wish for a...

Marie: A what?

 **Out of nowhere, a bag of chips appeared in Stryker J's hands.**

Marie: A big of chips...?

Stryker J: Not just any bag of chips...a bag of Flamin' Hot Cheetos!

Honoka: Are they any good?

Stryker J: They're incredible!

Eliot: I'd like to try some.

Marie: Seriously...?

?: You sure are weird, you know that?

Stryker J: I've been told. So what's your name?

?: It's Nymph.

 _Nymph...I knew it. I knew it was her. So then Eliot and the other were right._

Honoka: I wanted that one!

Eliot: Come on, there's plenty left inside.

Stryker J: Huh? What the...? HEY, don't eat them all!

Eliot: Well, you better start snacking and not dreaming.

Nymph: What a bunch of weirdos.

Marie: You're telling me...

Kaylee: They're so cute...especially Stryker.

Marie: Oh brother...I forgot you were still here.


	5. One Of Those Days

**Fictional Fictional**

 **One Of Those Days**

 **The next day, Stryker J woke up from his dream and found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. He had returned to the real world. He sighed deeply, as he risen from his bed. He looked to his window and saw that the sun had awaken as well. He got up and walked to his closet and decided what clothes he would wear today. Once he was dressed (cosplay red shirt with black sleeves, black jeans with a red jag on the left pant leg), he picked up a necklace and was about to put it on but suddenly stopped. He took a look at it. On the cover, it has the letter "L" in black colors. Stryker J's face turned to sadness and just placed it on his neck. He opened the door to his bedroom and went down stairs. It didn't sound as if his parents were awake, so he chose to head out anyway. He put on his black shoes and grabbed his one-strap backpack and headed out the door. He grabbed his bike off the grassy floor and was about to head out until he heard someone calling out to him. He turned to his back and saw the Aley girl, waving too him, leaving her house and walking over to him.**

Aley: Good morning, paperboy.

Stryker J: Uh, good morning.

Aley: Where are you off too?

Stryker J: I don't know, I think I'm just gonna head off to the park and clear my head.

Aley: Something distracting you?

Stryker J: You could say that...something that I wanna try to forget.

 **And with that, Stryker J began to ride off. he passed the neighborhood and noticed that one of his friends Tru was outside...he waved to him and called out to Stryker J but he simply glared at him and continued riding his bike. Tru stood there confused...why didn't Stryker J wave back. When he finally made it to the park, Stryker J placed his bike next to the bench and just sat there, thinking on the past...how his life wasn't miserable, how he actually smiled, when waking up and being around his real friends...how he was happy being a girl. A girl who made him smile, when he did have bad days. She made him feel like he had a life worth living for...but it didn't last long, when she left him...left him because of his mistake. They had there first fight and it was bad, he relied on a friend to cheer him up but he got too attached too her as well...and ended up losing her and his girl. Stryker J gave up hope after that. He closed his eyes and tried to push out the thoughts that haunted him...but everytime he tried, the memories returned and tortured him, he eventually cried himself to sleep. Making there way to the park, Stryker J's friends Tru, Blu and Saphira made it to the park. When they arrived, they saw Stryker J asleep on the bench.**

Blu: Stryker...?

Saphira: So this is where he was?

Tru: Yeah, his mom said that he wasn't home, so the girl next door said he came to the park.

Saphira: Figures...he always did find his way here.

Blu: What's so special about this place?

Saphira: Who knows...maybe it helps him in some way.

Blu: Should we wake him up?

Saphira: No. Let him sleep, it'll help him.

 **And help it id, it sent Stryker J back into Daylight Town. There, he encountered Eliot, Marie, Honoka, Kaylee and Nymph, once again. But they had a shocked look on there faces...something about Stryker J left them in that state.**

Stryker J: Huh? Wha...what's up with you too?

Honoka: You're...crying...

Stryker J: I'm...what...?

 **Stryker J wiped his fingers on his eye and saw that Honoka was right...he was crying.**

Eliot: Are you okay?

Stryker J: Y-Yeah...I'll be fine.

Marie: What's with the waterworks?

Stryker J: I...It's nothing okay. Just something that happened in the past.

Nymph: ...

Stryker J: Anyways, what's going on?

Eliot: We were on our way to get some ice cream. Wanna tag along?

Stryker J: Sure...

 **After buying there ice creams, Eliot led everyone to a giant clock tower where they sat on the edge and ate away at there frozen treats.**

Kaylee: This is a real site. Eating ice cream, watching the view of the entire town, it's amazing.

Nymph: I'll say but eating candy apples is **WAY** better than ice cream.

Marie: Huh? Wait a minute...who said you two could come with us?

Nymph: No one, we invited ourselves.

Marie: Exactly, you aren't a part of the group!

Honoka: Marie, there is no need to be rude!

Eliot: She's right, Marie, we can all hang out together.

Marie: Last time I checked, it was only the three of us.

Honoka: You mean _four_ of us.

Eliot: Yeah, don't forget Stryker.

Kaylee: Yeah, how could you leave my boyfriend out?

Marie: Boyfriend?! Last I checked, he didn't even commit to this relationship.

Kaylee: How dare you! That was uncalled for!

Honoka: Now, now, there's no need to be violent.

Honoka: Yeah, can't we all be friends?

Marie: _We_ aren't friends with these two!

Kaylee: I don't think I'd want to be your friend.

Marie: That makes two of us!

Nymph: Oh brother...

 **Stryker J just watched as Kaylee and Marie went at it. He couldn't help but to smile at them, bickering like sisters. He eventually chuckled a little. They caused the bickering to stop and had everyone looking at Stryker J.**

Marie: Something funny over there?

Stryker J: No, it's just...you two fight, as if you were sisters.

Kaylee & Marie: _Sisters?!_

Eliot: I have to admit, Stryker is right.

Honoka: Indeed, you two do act like sisters.

 **Kaylee and Marie looked at each other and simply turned away, disagreeing.**

Stryker J: What do you think, Nymph?

Nymph: I don't know...if you ask me, they're both acting like children.

Eliot: Well, there's that too.

Kaylee & Marie: **WHAT WAS THAT?!**

Eliot: Uhm...nothing...nothing, I didn't say anything...

Honoka: Hihi...

Marie: You find something funny too?!

Honoka: Nope, nothing at all.

Nymph: These are the guys you call your _best friends_?

Stryker J: They aren't so bad, when you get to know them.

Nymph: I have friends of my own that are...beyond normal.

Stryker J: I can imagine...

 **Stryker J looked at the view of Daylight Town and began to smile even more. He continued eating on with his ice cream and enjoying what he's seeing and the sight of the twon. Stryker J began to feel like he was home...truly home.**


	6. For The First Time & Hatching A Plan

**Fictional Reality**

 **For The First Time/Hatching A Plan**

 **Stryker J continued looking at his friends arguing, laughing and just being themselves...something that Stryker J never understood. He smiled, eventually catching his friends attention.**

Marie: What're you smiling at?!

Stryker J: Nothing...nothing at all.

Eliot: Something is making you smile. What is it?

Stryker J: Nothing, it's just...seeing you guys like this...I don't know, it just makes me happy.

Kaylee: That's a good thing, babe. Seeing you happy makes me happy as well.

Marie: Oh brother, here we go...

Kaylee: **DO YOU MIND?!**

 **Once again, Stryker J smiled and laughed a little. Eliot and Honoka looked at each other and just smiled.**

Kaylee: It's a shame...that you aren't happy in your own world.

Stryker J: Yeah...it does suck. I wish I could stay here...forever.

Eliot: So do we but why say it like that?

Stryker J: Hm? Like what?

Eliot: Like you'll never see us again. Whenever you fall asleep, it'll bring you back here with us.

Stryker J: I know but...

Marie: Sheesh, just be happy with what you have and stop whining.

Honoka: Marie, there's no need to be so rude.

Stryker J: No. Marie is right.

Eliot: She is?

Kaylee: She is?

Honoka: She is?

Nymph: She is?

Marie: I am?

Stryker J: She is. I always keep thinking how unlucky I am to live in the world that I do now. But I never thank myself for being blessed with the world that I was given outside of my miserable life. Being with you guys, made me smile and that hasn't happen in such a long time. Thank you. All of you.

Eliot: ...

Kaylee: ...

Honoka: ...

Nymph: ...

Marie: ...

Honoka: You're welcome, Stryker. We are your friends, aren't we?

Stryker J: Yes...you are.

Eliot: Yeah. We'll always be here to cheer you up, whenever you need us. That's a promise.

 **For the third time, Stryker J smiled, feeling right at home, as he continued eating his treat, with his new friends. Back in the real world, Stryker J was sleeping and a smile stayed glued to his face. His mother and father watched as they were shocked to see him smiling. Continuing, in the dream, Stryker and his friends were making there way to the park. When they arrived, they saw on a hill and just stared out at the beautiful city that Stryker J had created.**

Eliot: Hey, Stryker?

Stryker J: Hm?

Eliot: Thanks.

Stryker J: For what?

Eliot: For making this world...and us.

Honoka: Yeah, we really owe you for that.

Stryker J: Oh, uhm...thanks.

Marie: That's your way of thanking us? Sheesh.

Stryker J: Ummm...

Nymph: So, what's the outside world like?

Stryker J: Outside...world...?

Eliot: She means the world you come from, when you're awake.

Stryker J: Oh, uhm...nothing special. There's nothing to talk about.

Nymph: Really?

Honoka: There's nothing you like about your world?

Stryker J: It's a mess out there...I'd rather spend my whole life in here than out there.

Marie: Got no friends, huh?

Stryker J: I mean I do but...

Eliot: Is it complicated?

Stryker J: No...I just don't spend time with them anymore. They don't understand me.

Honoka: What about your family?

Stryker J: Nothing to talk about...I don't speak with my family either.

Eliot: So...

Stryker J: Yeah, I'm all alone out there.

Honoka: That's horrible...

Stryker J: I'm use too it.

Eliot: Well, you don't have to be alone. Because you have me, Honoka, Marie and now Nymph.

Kaylee: Don't forget about me. I'll always be by your side.

Marie: Well, look who spoke up. I was starting to think you didn't exist.

Honoka: Marie!

Kaylee: Oh, I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?!

Eliot: Alright, girls. No need to argue.

Kaylee & Marie: **STAY OUT OF THIS!**

Eliot: Why do I even try...?

 **Stryker J just sat there, smiling at his friends and there bickering and complaining. He finally felt like he was in peace. He could be with people who understood him and accepted him for who he was. He hoped that he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. A few hours passed and for the first time, it was dark in Daylight Town. Stryker J and his friends were walking down the hill and heading home.**

Marie: Well, I better get home. Steven is going to get worried, along with mom.

Eliot: I better head on home as well.

Honoka: Me too. Bye, Stryker. Bye, everyone.

Eliot: See you tomorrow.

Marie: Later.

Nymph: I better go too. See you tomorrow, Stryker.

Stryker J: Yeah..bye, Nymph.

 **It didn't take long for Stryker J and Kaylee to be alone, in the middle of the market.**

Kaylee: Stryker?

Stryker J: Yes, Kaylee?

Kaylee: Have you ever...had a girlfriend?

Stryker J: Honestly...no.

Kaylee: So you've never had your first kiss?

Stryker J: Nope. Why are you...

Kaylee: Then...how would you like for _me_ to be your first?

 **Stryker J was baffled and stunned by her question. Kaylee just asked to kiss him.**

Stryker J: Wait, **WHAT?!**

Kaylee: Why not? I am your girlfriend.

Stryker J: Well, actually, you forced yourself to be my girlfriend.

Kaylee: What difference does it make? Do you want to kiss or not?

Stryker J: Uhm...well, I...

Kaylee: Don't worry, I'll guide you through it.

Stryker J: ...

 **Kaylee began to lean in and drew closer to Stryker J. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he accept it or reject it. He made the decision and slowly drew in closer to her. There lips were so close to kissing but sadly, he was awakened by his father.**

Stryker J's Father: Son...Son, wake up.

Stryker J: Huh? Wha...?!

Stryker J's Father: I wanted to let you know that your mother and I are going to be late.

Stryker J: ...yeah, what else is new?

Stryker J's Father: ...We'll make it up too you...I promise.

Stryker J: ...

 **And with that, Stryker J's father took off for work, while his boy returned to sleep. At the police station, Stryker J's father was filing out paper work, as you could see cops bringing in prisoners or freshly caught criminals. Just then, his boss came to speak with him.**

Sheriff: Hey.

Stryker J's Father: Sir! What can I do for you?

Sheriff: I wanted to remind you that we're having a celebration at the station.

Stryker J's Father: No need to remind me, sir. I haven't forgot.

Sheriff: Good. Why don't you bring your family down? I'm sure they could use some thrills.

Stryker J's Father: Oh, uhm...I don't know, we're not exactly doing very well.

Sheriff: Trouble between you and your wife?

Stryker J's Father: More like us and our son.

Sheriff: problems with your kid? Why's that?

Stryker J's Father: We're falling apart, sir. I'm losing my son.

Sheriff: Can't say I know what that's like, seeing as though I don't have a child myself. Bee trying for the longest time.

Stryker J's Father: I think it'll be just me and my wife showing up.

Sheriff: You tried talking to him?

Stryker J's Father: Well, whenever we come home, he's always asleep. Plus, he isn't really happy with us.

Sheriff: Well, why not find some friends for him? I can set him up with y niece.

Stryker J's Father: I don't know, sir. He won't hang out with any of the kids in his neighborhood.

Sheriff: Let's just give it a try and see what it goes.

Stryker J's Father: Alright, I'll try and convince him.

Sheriff: That's the spirit, boyo. We'll see you at the party.

 **Seated at his desk, Stryker J's father thought about the plan and wondered if it would work.**


	7. Jessica and Brent

**Fictional Reality**

 **Jessica and Brent**

 **That night, Stryker J was finishing his round of delivering newspapers around the neighborhood and parked his bike in the front lawn and made his way into the house. But before he could, he noticed that his father's car parked in front of the house. Stepping out was Stryker and Helena.**

Helena: Hello, dear.

Stryker J: …

Stryker J's Father: How was your day, kiddo?

Stryker J: …It was fine.

Stryker J's Father: Well, that's good…

Stryker J: …

Stryker J's Father: …

Helena: Well, we have exciting news.

Stryker J: Oh yeah? And what's that?

Stryker J's Father: My boss is throwing a party at the station and he's invited all three of us.

Stryker J: That's great and all but I don't want to go.

Helena: But this will be good for you. You can make more friends…

Stryker J: I'm fine with the friends that I have, mom.

Stryker J's Father: Come on, kiddo, this'll be good for you. All you do is sleep in that room of yours.

Stryker J: Maybe that's because it's the only place that I can escape from…

 **Before anything could escalate, Stryker J stopped himself. There was another awkward silence between Stryker J and his parents.**

Helena: Trust me, dear. You will enjoy yourself. Come with us and give it a chance. Your father's boss has a niece that he believes you will make fast friends with.

Stryker J: As I said: " _I'm fine with…._ "

Helena: Please, Stryker. For me…and your father…?

 **Stryker J stood there, paused at the thought and looked to his parents. He didn't want to do it but his parents wouldn't leave him alone about it…so he had to give in and accept the invitation.**

Stryker J: Fine…I'll go get ready.

Helena: Thank you! And trust me, you will enjoy yourself.

Stryker J: …Whatever.

 **After Stryker J got himself dressed up, he and his parents made their way to the police station. During the ride, Stryker J fell asleep and returned to his perfect world. He walked through the slope streets with Eliot, Marie, Honoka, Kaylee and Nymph.**

Eliot: A party?

Stryker J: Yeah. My parents asked me to come with them.

Honoka: That's great, Stryker.

Stryker J: If you say so.

Marie: You don't want to go?

Stryker J: No! I don't see why I have to go. It's not like there's anything for me there.

Honoka: Have an open mind, Stryker. You might have fun.

Eliot: Honoka is right. Don't be so down about it.

Stryker J: I don't even know anyone there. What's there to be positive about?

Marie: Quit being such a baby! At least **TRY!**

Eliot: I have to agree on Marie, with that one.

Nymph: Same here. Suck it up and try to have fun.

Kaylee: Can you try to do that, Stryker? For us?

 **Stryker J looked at his friends and thought about it…before he could give them an answer, he was awakened by his father.**

Stryker J's Father: Stryker! Wake up, kiddo. We're here.

 **Stryker J got out of the car and looked at the police station. It wasn't all that amazing but there was quite a party going on inside. The look on Stryker J's face showed that he wasn't expecting to have a good time. All he wanted was to go home and be left alone.**

Stryker J's Mother: Are you ready, dear?

Stryker J: Let's just get this over with.

 **Without another word, the three began walking towards the door. The moment they entered, loud conversation from every inch could be heard. Stryker J's father escorted his wife and son through the crowd and eventually found his boss. He seemed to be speaking with one of the other officers and standing beside him was a young girl and older boy.**

Stryker J's Father: Excuse me, sir?

Sheriff: Hey! You made it!

Stryker J's Father: Wouldn't miss this for anything, sir.

Sheriff: Really glad you could make it. And I see you brought the family.

Stryker J's Mother: It is a pleasure to meet you.

Sheriff: Same to you. I never thought I'd get a chance to meet the most powerful woman. And that fact that she's married to one of the best officers, in my force? I gotta tell you, an achievement like that? It's amazing.

 **The Sheriff's attention was then turned to Stryker J (who had no emotion on his face).**

Sheriff: And this must be Stryker's junior.

Stryker J: …

Stryker J's Father: Yes, sir.

Sheriff: So you managed to convince him to show up?

Stryker J's Father: Actually, it was my wife.

Sheriff: Well, son, it's a pleasure to meet you.

 **Stryker J's father elbowed him, to get his attention. The boy snapped out of blank space and looked to the man who was offering him a handshake. Stryker J shook the man's hand and noticed the two other youths beside him.**

Sheriff: Allow me to introduce my niece; Jessica Burdick and her older brother Brent Burdick.

Stryker J's Father: How're you doin?

Stryker J's Mother: It is a pleasure to meet you both.

Jessica: Hi.

Brent: Hello.

Stryker J's Mother: This is our son.

Stryker J's Father: Say hi, kiddo.

Stryker J: …Hey.

Sheriff: Don't worry, kid. Jessica and Brent are real easy to hang with.

Stryker J's Mother: Why don't you three get to know each other?

Stryker J: …

 **Stryker J didn't want anything to do with these two but he knew he had no choice. He followed Jessica and Brent to a table away from the officers and the parents. Jessica and Brent sat there talking with each other, while Stryker J just sat there, bored out of his mind.**

Jessica: So…Stryker, was it?

Stryker J: I'm known by Stryker _J_ …

Brent: Alright then, Stryker J. What school do you go to?

Stryker J: I don't go to school. I stay at home and just do my job.

Jessica: What kind of job do you have?

Stryker J: I'm a paperboy.

Brent: You don't have an actual job?

Stryker J: It **IS** an actual job.

Jessica: No need to scream. He was just kidding.

Stryker J: Sure didn't sound like it.

Brent: Don't you know how to joke like that?

Stryker J: No, I don't.

Jessica: Don't you have friends to joke and have fun with?

Stryker J: …

 **Stryker J thought about it at first and gave Jessica and Brent an answer.**

Stryker J: They do…but they aren't here. Or even live here.

Brent: Where do they live?

Stryker J: That's not important.

Jessica: Personal?

Stryker J: Something like that.

 **Stryker J did not like the conversation with Brent and Jessica. All he wanted was to go home and sleep, so he could return to his perfect and be with his perfect friends. After at least 5 or 6 hours, the party was over and everyone was returning home. Stryker J was in the car, waiting for his mother and father to finish their talk with the sheriff. To his surprise, Jessica was knocking on the window. She was signaling for Stryker J to come out but he wouldn't move. He just sat there, glaring at her. Unknown to the certain reason, he eventually got out of the car.**

Jessica: About time. I was beginning to think you'd never get out.

Stryker J: What do you want?

Jessica: Calm down, I was just joking.

Stryker J: Real funny. Now what do you want?

Jessica: I want you to hang out with me and Brent.

Stryker J: I'm going home; I don't have time for that.

Jessica: Not right now, I mean the next time we see each other.

Stryker J: That's not gonna happen?

Jessica: Why is that?

Stryker J: Because you won't remember me, by the time we see each other. That or you will never see me again.

Jessica: That's what you think?

Stryker J: That's what I know. It's life and I learn to accept it.

Jessica: If you say so…

 **Jessica grabbed Stryker J's arm and started writing something on his hand. It appeared to be some kind of phone number.**

Stryker J: What is this?

Jessica: My number…if you ever want to talk.

Stryker J: …I see…

Jessica: Bye.

 **With that, Jessica headed back into the sheriff's car. Stryker J just stood there, looking at his hand with her number on it. He was confused and lost. Eventually, his parents had finally finished talking with the sheriff and the three got back in the car and made their way back home.**


	8. My Japanese Aunt, Kokoro

**Fictional Reality**

 **The Japanese Aunt, Kokoro**

 **Finally making it back home, Stryker J walked out of the car and made his way to the door. He began walking up the stairs and straight to his room. He started by removing his shoes, and falling face down, on the floor. The moment his face hit the pillow, Stryker J fell asleep and began to fall asleep. Within his dream world, he was reunited with his friends Eliot, Honoka, Marie, Nymph and forced girlfriend, Kaylee.**

Eliot: So? How was the party?

Stryker J: It wasn't even fun.

Honoka: Did you make any friends?

Stryker J: What's the point? I have nothing in common with them.

Marie: Typical...a whiny little baby, as usual.

Nymph: Did you even try?

Stryker J: No...I don't know those kids.

Honoka: Kids? So you met someone then?

Stryker J: Just a brother and sister named Brent and Jessica.

Kaylee: Were they nice to you?

Stryker J: Yeah...but I think only because they had to.

Eliot: I think you should give them a chance.

Stryker J: Why? I don't know them, nor do we have any kind of conversations.

Honoka: Still, you should try and at least get to know them.

Kaylee: She's right, hun. You never know, you might find that you three really connect.

Stryker J: I wouldn't waste my time on that. Besides, why would I do that, when I have you guys?

Marie: Uh...earth to dimwit, we aren't real. We exist only in your dream.

Nyph: She's right. You can't always spend your time in here. You have to make friends, in the real world.

Eliot: Nymph is right...besides, don't you have friends in the real world?

Honoka: He's right. I think one of there names was Tru...

Stryker J: NO! I can't hang out with them...they don't even notice I'm there.

Nymph: You should try and make yourself noticed.

Stryker J: And I suppose you have an idea on that?

Nymph: I never said I did.

Eliot: Come on, Stryker. Give it a shot. Spend time with Brent and Jessica.

Kaylee: It couldn't hurt.

Stryker J: ...

 **Stryker wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to give those new kids a try...he just wanted to stay in the dream world with Eliot and the others.**

Stryker J: I'll...I'll think about it.

Eliot: That's okay. We understand.

Marie: We do?!

Kaylee: Of course we do.

Honoka: It's not easy making a difficult decision.

Marie: What's so difficult about deciding on making friends?

Honoka: You had a hard time being friends with me and Eliot, when we first met you.

Marie: That has nothing to do with this.

Kaylee: Wait, little miss devious had a hard time making friends? That's a surprise.

Marie: What did you just say?!

Nymph: Now I'm interested in hearing the story!

Stryker J: Me too!

Marie: You two stay out of this!

 **The group started laughing, as Honoka tried to tell the story but Marie kept arguing with her. Back in the real world, still in sleep, Stryker J smiled and chuckled a little. He then turned to the people who were walking...people that he imagined would see him, accept him...or even people he always wanted to meet...that** _ **WEREN'T**_ **from the real world. It only took a few days and Stryker J was already getting use to his new life. Even Kaylee was wrapped around him and even he was getting use to her. The next day, Stryker J was waking up from his sleep. His eyes half-awake and yawning like he was sleeping for an eternity. He looked to his desk and saw that the light on his phone was going off. He got out of bed and walked towards the desk, unhooking the charger to his phone. Stryker J looked surprised, as he saw a message from someone...**

 _ **Hi, Stryker. Have not heard from you, for some time. I wanted to let you know that I was dropping by to come and see my older sister. See you soon.**_

 **Stryker J was confused...exactly who was it that texted him? It was an unknown number so he couldn't tell. Obviously, it was someone he had met in his past life. Before Stryker J could even think about it, his mother shouted from downstairs, asking him to come and see someone. It appeared as though the one who sent him a text was already in the house. The boy didn't bother to get dressed, as he made his way downstairs and into the living room. He noticed his mother sitting with another woman...two of them actually.**

Stryker J's Mother: Stryker. There you are. Come, come! I have someone I want you to meet.

 **Stryker J was skeptical about the two females, sitting with his mother but he obeyed and began walking around the other side of the couch and stood beside her, while she was still sitting.**

Stryker J's Mother: Stryker. I want you to meet the one who will be watching over you, for the time being.

 **One of the women sitting down was older, about the same age as Stryker J's mother. She had a soft, rounded facial feature. She seemed to have longer hair, which was swept to a braid on the side on the top of her head and she wore business attire. The other woman beside was nearly around Stryker J's age but somewhat older. She had jet black, bottom-length hair worn loose with a small segment tied in a decoration up front on the left-hand side of her face and also had grey eyes, full lips, rosy cheeks, pale skin, and a soft facial feature. It was clear enough to say that the two were related. She was wearing a tan school coat over a white shirt and a black necktie with a brown plaid skirt, added with white knee-high stockings, brown shoes and black glasses.**

Stryker J: Wait...what...?

Stryker J's Mother: She will be watching over you, until your father and I finish with our work. It will have us return to our company to finish what is needed. And I do not like the fact of you staying a home, on your own.

Stryker J: Mom, I'm pretty much at home all day. Whenever I finish my paper routes, I always come home and I'm always alone. Why the sudden change now?

Stryker J's Mother: I understand that but I didn't like the idea, even at that time. So I called an old... _friend_ and she told me she would be more than happy to look after you, until your father and I return. So please, could you do this? For me?

 **The older woman with business attire got out of her seat and began walking over to the boy. She placed out her right hand, for a handshake and smiled.**

?: Hello. My name is Miyako. Your parents speak a lot about you.

 **Stryker J was unsure about shaking her hand but his mother never taught him to be rude. He slowly lifted his hand and shook Miyako's hand.**

Stryker J: Yeah...nice to meet you too.

Miyako: And this is my daughter...Kokoro.

Kokoro: Hello, Stryker. It's good to see you. Did you get my text?

Stryker: Text? Wait a minute...

 **That's when Stryker J realized...it was** _ **HER**_ **! She was the one who sent him that text...but how did she even get his number...and then it hit him again...his mother.**

Kokoro: It will be nice for us to spend time together again...get to know each other.

Stryker J: Uh-huh.

Stryker J's Mother: I am sorry if I awoke you. You may go back to sleep, if you wish.

 **The boy didn't say anything after that and returned upstairs and to his room. Before he could crash on the bed, his phone went off, yet again. He retrieved it, from his pocket and took a look at the notification he received. It was from his friend Tru. He was informing Stryker J that a girl by the name of Jessica was looking for him and wanted to see him. Stryker J rolled his eyes, in annoyance. He wanted to sleep and return to his perfect world but he knew if he didn't go see Tru and Jessica, they'd never leave him alone. About 10 minutes later, Stryker J took a shower, brushed his teeth, got dressed up and made his way out of the door. He grabbed his bike and began driving away. He began riding all the way to the park. When he arrived, he saw Tru, Jessica and even Brent, sitting on the bench, where Stryker J fell asleep. He got off his bike and began walking it all the way to there location.**

Brent: Hey, Stryker. We're glad you could make it.

Jessica: Did you get my text?

Stryker J: Obviously, otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Tru: So, what's up?

Stryker J: Oh nothing...I was just a home and ready to go back to sleep but then _**YOU**_ had to bring me out of my room and ride here because you wanted to _talk_. So what do you want?

Jessica: I wanted to invite you to this party that me and some friends of mine are having.

Stryker J: And you had to ask Tru to ask me to meet you here, so you could tell me that?

Brent: We don't have your number, remember? We only gave you ours.

Stryker J: ...I see. Well...I'll think about it.

Jessica: When you do, could you text me? You still have my number, right?

Stryker J: Yeah, yeah, I still have it! Like I said, I'll think about it.

 **Stryker J returned on his bike and drove and the way back home. However, Stryker J did stop at the store to grab a snack or two. Once he finished up, he returned to his bike and continued peddling back home. As he was making his way to his house, a car came to drive up to him slowly. And believe it or not, it was Miyako and Kokoro.**

Miyako: Hello, Stryker.

Stryker J: Oh...hey...

Miyako: Where are you off to?

Stryker J: Going back home, of course.

Kokoro: Would you like for us to give you a ride?

 **Stryker J began peddling slowly and thought about it. He hardly knew anything about Miyako and Kokoro but they seemed to know him. Honestly, he wanted nothing to do with them but he didn't wanna peddle all the way home. So he stopped his bike, placed it in the backseat, got on the other side, buckled up and Miyako began to drive off.**

Miyako: So...Stryker.

Stryker J: Yeah? What?

Miyako: Your mother tells me you have been locked in your room, all the time.

Stryker J: I spend my time sleeping. Being locked up, is an exaggeration.

Kokoro: You can't sleep your life away.

Stryker J: Hmph...you sound just like Honoka.

Kokoro: Honoka? Who's that?

Stryker J: No one you'll ever know. So what type of work is so important to my parents that I have to be stuck with the two of you? I'm perfectly capable of handling myself.

Miyako: You cannot blame a mother for worrying about her son. She just wants to make you are okay. It's there job...to worry about there children. Believe me, I know.

Kokoro: besides, it's been a long time, since we last spent time together.

Stryker J: Is that so? Then why is it that I can't recall meeting you?

Miyako: As Kokoro said, it has been quite a long while, since we last see each other.

Kokoro: You have forgotten about us but we didn't forget about you, Stryker Junior.

Stryker J: It's just Stryker J! No need to add the _Junior_.

Miyako: I can see you two are going to get along really well.

 **Kokoro simply giggled at her mothers remark. As for Stryker J, he wasn't amused. All he wanted was to return to sleep and see Eliot and his friends again. But he also had to think about the party that Jessica invited him too.**


	9. A Day Without Sleep

Fictional Reality

A Day With No Sleep

 **During the drive, Miyako finally arrived at his house. Stryker J threw the car door open and pulled his bike out, from the back.**

Kokoro: See you tomorrow, Stryker.

Stryker J: Tomorrow…?

Miyako: Your mother is having you spend time with us, remember?

Stryker J: Oh…that. Yeah, sure.

Kokoro: You'll have a great time with us. I promise.

Stryker J: …

 **Stryker J brought his bike in the front lawn and just dropped it, in the grass. He was about to walk inside, when he was stopped by a sudden voice that called out to him. He looked to his left and it was the next door neighbor; Alley.**

Alley: Hello there, Stryker.

Stryker J: Oh…hello, Alley.

Alley: Well…? Who was that?

Stryker J: Who was who?

Alley: The one that dropped you off. Your girlfriend?

Stryker J: What? No, it was my…my aunt.

Alley: Quit joking with me. She is way too young to be your aunt.

Stryker J: No kidding…so…

Alley: What're you up too?

Stryker J: I was just gonna go to bed.

Alley: Screw sleep, you have a party to attend too.

Stryker J: Party? But I'm not going to a…

Alley: You are now. I'll call your parents and let them know that you'll be late going home.

 **Stryker J was lost…why would she invite him to a party? It made no sense. But he refused to argue with her and chose to walk towards her and into her house. About 2 hours later, Stryker J and Alley's ride had finally shown up. She informed her parents that she and Stryker J were heading to their party AND that she already informed his parents, as well. As they walked outside, a black limo was out, in front. How was it that Alley was able to get a limo? The car door opened and inside was…Brent and Jessica.**

Stryker J: Brent…? Jessica?!

Brent: Well, what do you know?

Jessica: Hey, Stryker. We didn't know you were coming.

Alley: So…you guys know each other?

Stryker J: Yeah…I met them, when I went to a party, for my dad's police force.

Alley: Well then, it's good you made some new friends.

Stryker J: They aren't my friends. We just met…

Alley: Let's save the talking for when we get to the party.

 **Alley began pushing Stryker J into the limo and he fell in the seat, next to Jessica. Alley got in and sat down, next to Stryker J. The limo began to drive off, making its way to the party. Jessica and Brent were chatting with Alley, getting to know her and become a step to being her friend. Stryker J just sat there, in the middle and looked at the ground. All he really wanted was to sleep and return to his friends. The limo drive took a while but eventually made it too the destination.**

Alley: Well, we're here.

 **Stryker J looked through the window and saw that the party was at a large house. Alley, Jessica and Brent got out of the limo and seemed so pumped for the party. Stryker J just sat there and was unsure about this. Jessica noticed that he was still in the limo and walked over to him.**

Jessica: Stryker, aren't you getting out?

Stryker J: Honestly, I don't really know about this. I think I'm just gonna head home.

Alley: Why?

Stryker J: I don't really _do_ parties. I spend most of my time alone.

Brent: No need to be scared. This is my first time at a party too.

Jessica: Yeah, he spends a lot of time at home, in his room.

Alley: Come on, we'll stay by your side.

Jessica: Yeah, she's right.

 **Jessica held out her hand, for Stryker J to grab. He was still unsure about it. Could he really trust these three and would they keep to their word? Without any other option, Stryker grabbed Jessica's hand and began to get out of the limo. The four of them began walking their way towards the front door. Alley knocked on the door. A small opening opened up, on the center and it showed two pairs of eyes.**

?: What's the password?

Alley: _Infamous Rush!_

 **Before they knew it, the small opening closed and the door, slowly opened up. Alley, leads the way inside, while Brent, Jessica and Stryker J followed. Inside the house, many people were everywhere and it was kind of loud. It was a struggle, trying to walk pass the people, in the way. Eventually, Alley made her way to a table, where others were sitting.**

?: Enedina, you made it!

Alley: Sorry I'm late.

Stryker J: Ene…dina…?

Jessica: Is that really your name?

Alley: Yeah. I gave myself the name " _Alley_ " because of…

 **Suddenly, Alley stopped herself, in the middle of her explanation. Jessica, Brent and Stryker J looked confused and wondered…what was she gonna say?**

Alley: Nevermind. It's not important?

Brent: What's the deal? Top secret or something?

Alley: You could say that.

?: Yo, E. Who're they?

Stryjker J: _E_ …?

Alley: This is Jessica and Brent Burdick. And this is my next door neighbor; Stryker J.

?: Stryker… _J_?

Stryker J: It means Junior. But everyone calls me Stryker J.

?: Chill.

Alley: This is my group. That's Trevor, Christina, Christopher, Chris and that's Mary.

Christina: Hello.

Chris: What's up?

Christopher: Hi there.

Trevor: Wha'd up?

Mary: How are you?

Jessica: Hi.

Brent: How's it going?

Stryker J: …

Alley: You guys take a seat. I'll go and order us some drinks.

 **Alley took off, while Jessica, Brent and Stryker J did what she said. Jessica and Brent were having a good conversation with Christina and Christopher but Stryker J just sat there, with his hands in his pockets, wondering what he should do. He was just bored and wanted to go home. All of a sudden, a drink appeared, in front of his face. He looked to his left and it was Mary.**

Mary: Want it?

Stryker J: I…uhm…

Mary: It's a simple question. Do you want it or not?

Stryker J: Uhm…thank you…

 **Stryker J was about to take the drink but Mary pulled it away quickly.**

Mary: Oops, too slow.

Stryker J: …

 **Stryker J just sat there, confused on what he should do next.**

Mary: I'm messing with you. Jeez, smile a little.

Stryker J: …uhm…sorry…

Christina: Be nice to him, Mary.

Chris: Why you gotta pick on the new kid?

Mary: He knows I'm joking him, don't you?

Stryker J: Uhm…yes…

Trevor: Aye, if she messes with you, let us know and we'll handle her.

Mary: I'd like to see you try!

 **Stryker J watched, as Mary playfully argued with Trevor and Christina. Eventually, Chris and the others got involved. Slowly, a smile started to form on Stryker J's face. Looking at them arguing and laughing, reminded him of Eliot, Honoka, Marie, Kaylee and Nymph. He couldn't help but smile at them, as they argued and joked around. Strangely, Stryker J was even happy for Jessica and Brent, since they easily made friends with Alley's friends. Eventually, the joking was interrupted, when Alley returned with the drinks.**

Alley: Alright, everyone. Here we are. Drinks on the house!

Chris: Hell yeah! That's what I'm talkin' about!

Mary: Thank you, roomie!

Jessica & Christina: Yeah, thank you. **JINX!**

Christopher: Thank you very much.

Trevor: Fasho! Thanks, E.

Brent: Thanks.

Alley: And here you are, Stryker.

 **Stryker J grabbed the drink from Alley's hand and looked inside. It appeared to be soda. Without realizing it, Stryker J's smile had quickly vanished. He was stuck in confusion…why did he smile at these guys? He didn't even know them and he wasn't friends with them. So why did he feel so happy? He didn't both dwindling on it, as he took a sip of his soda, while the others continued joking around, laughing and chatting. Time went by slowly, as everyone was still at the party, doing the same thing. It was at least around 2:30, in the morning. Originally, Stryker J would've been asleep already but for a strange reason, he was wide awake. Everyone else was also awake…everyone except for Jessica. She was drifting off to sleep. It didn't take long but she eventually DID fall asleep and her head landed on Stryker J's left shoulder. He noticed quickly and began to freak out, inside. What should he do? Where should he move her? Just as he was pushing her off, he was stopped by Chris.**

Chris: Bro, whatcha doin?

Stryker J: She fell asleep…so I'm moving her off.

Chris: Nah, just leave her, man.

Stryker J: But…why

Chris: She's asleep, for one, bro. Don't wake her. Plus…

Stryker J: Plus what? Nothing, nevermind. Just leave her be, man.

 **Stryker J was confused on why he should…but he listened to Chris and just left Jessica asleep on his shoulder. He began to feel strange. Out of nowhere, his face began to blush. This was a strange feeling that even he didn't know of. Eventually, Trevor came over to Stryker J and the sleeping Jessica.**

Trevor: What'd up, bro?

Stryker J: Oh…hey…

Trevor: This yo girl?

Stryker J: Huh? No, she just fell asleep on me. I was gonna move her off but Chris said I shouldn't.

Trevor: Yeah, don't move her. Let sleep on you.

Stryker J: But why?

Trevor: Because all good things come around, bro.

Stryker J: What does that mean?

Trevor: Meaning if you show her respect, you'll get lucky for it.

Stryker J: Lucky…?

 **Before Trevor could explain, Alley was calling her over. He didn't say anything else, as he got up and made his way towards her. Time went by even more and it was now 5:00, in the morning. Stryker J still sat there, with Jessica, still sleeping…but this time, her head was on his lap. Stryker J just sat there, not moving a single inch…he blushed harder and didn't know what to do. Eventually, he got a text message, as his phone buzzed. He looked and it was from his aunt Kokoro. She informed him that she and her mother were on their way to come and pick him up. Once he put his phone away, he carefully removed Jessica from his lap and began walking outside. Before he could make it to the door, he was stopped by Chris.**

Chris: Aye, bro. Where ya goin'?

Stryker J: My aunt is coming to pick me up.

Chris: Alright then, I'll let Enedina know and we'll catch you later.

Stryker J: Uhm…yeah. Sure.

 **Chris grabbed Stryker J's hand and shook it, in the weirdest way. With that, Stryker J just took off and waited outside. It didn't take long, for at least 4 minutes, Miyako's car pulled up and Stryker J got inside.**

Miyako: So, we heard that you went to a party.

Stryker J: Uhm…yeah. I did.

Kokoro: How was it? Did you have fun?

Stryker J: Uhm…I guess. I don't know. I didn't even do much.

Miyako: Well, as long as you enjoyed yourself, that's all that matters, right?

 **Stryker J wasn't even sure. Did he enjoyed himself? As he said, he didn't even do much. The only thing he WANTED to do was sleep and return to his dream world. After at least 2 hours of driving, Miyako had finally driven to her house. Stryker J just looked at it, from the car window. It was pretty big and more like a mansion. When the car pulled into the front and parked, Kokoro opened the car door for him and offered him to get out. The boy slowly got out of the car and began walking towards the stairs. Miyako used her keys to open the door and inside it was much fancier than it was, on the outside. Stryker J slowly walked inside and was in "awe", at the sight of it.**

Kokoro: What do you think?

Stryker J: It's…well, it's…

Kokoro: It's pretty amazing, isn't it?

Stryker J: Yeah…it is.

Miyako: Well, you will have plenty of time to enjoy the scenery. Kokoro, dear, why don't you show Stryker to his room?

Kokoro: Yes, mother. Stryker, follow me.

Stryker J: Huh? Oh…yeah, sure.


	10. Lucky One

Fictional Reality

The Lucky One

 **Walking up the stairs, Kokoro was leading Stryker J to his room. On the walls, there were pictures of Miyko and Kokoro (as a little girl). There were even pictures of Miyako with Stryker J's mother and father. It appeared as though Stryker J's parents knew Miyako for quite a long time. Eventually, he and Kokoro made it up the stairs and opened a door, on the far left side. The inside of the room wasn't all that impressive, it was a simple, small tan-looking room.**

Kokoro: I'll leave you to get settled in. If you need me, call for me or mother.

Stryker J: …Thanks.

 **With that, Kokoro left and closed the door. Stryker J just looked around and walked towards the bed, he left his stuff near the drawer and feel back on the bed. He looked to the ceiling…trying to process all that's happened. He just met Jessica and Brent, who considered him a "friend", he made new friends, thanks to Ally…or Enedina. And on top of that, his parents are going to be at work for a while and he has to stay with his aunt Kokoro and her mother Miyako. He had a lot to tell his friends, back in the dream world. It didn't take long for Stryker J to fall asleep and exit the real world. Making it into Daylight Town, Stryker J found himself sleeping on a bench, within the area of the market and shops. As his eyes slowly began to open, Stryker J risen from the bench and looked around. He seemed delighted that he was back in his world. Eventually, he began hearing voices, calling out to him. In the distance, Stryker J saw Eliot, Honoka, Marie, Kaylee and Nymph, waving to him. Stryker J smiled and waved back, as he dashed towards his friends.**

Stryker J: He guys!

Eliot: Where've you been?

Stryker J: Sorry…I haven't been able to sleep and I was at this party so…

Honoka: You went to a party? That's great! Was it any fun?

Eliot: Let's continue this discussion, elsewhere.

Marie: Yeah, no need for anyone to be involved with our business.

 **Before they could go anywhere, someone else called out to Stryker J. The group turned around and saw it was Marie's older brother Steven, or as he liked to be called…Sly.**

Sly: I finally found you!

Marie: Brother?

Eliot & Honoka: Steven?

Sly: For crying out loud, the name is _**SLY!**_

Marie: brother, what're you doing here?

Sly: Why do you think? I'm here for a rematch!

Eliot: A rematch? What for?

Sly: What do you think? Against **HIM!**

 **Sly pointed his finger at Stryker J, as his group turned their attention to him.**

Marie: Don't tell me you're still upset about that.

Eliot: Steven, I don't see why that's such a bad thing.

Sly: It's because I'm the toughest fighter, in this city. No one can outmatch me! And for the last time, my name is Sly!

Stryker J: You're seriously wanting a rematch for something so pointless?

Sly: Well, well, well…looks like someone has grown a backbone, since we last met.

Nymph: Well, what's it gonna be, Stryker? Will you accept, or refuse?

 **Stryker J stood there, trying to decide what to do. All the attention was turned to him. Eliot, Marie, Honoka, Nymph, Kaylee and Sly were waiting for him to make a decision. Finally…**

Stryker J: Alright, I'll accept your rematch.

Eliot, Honoka & Marie: _**WHAT?!**_

Kaylee: Are you sure you want to do this?

Nymph: Yeah, you could allow him to stay sore-loser.

Stryker J: He wants to fight again, I don't mind giving him what he wants.

Sly: That's better. At least you aren't a coward.

 **Sly simply smirked at Stryker J, feeling somewhat confident that he was going to win. Stryker J just looked at him, with the simple blank expression. As for his friends, they all had a worried expression to their faces, except for Marie. About a while later, the sandlot was packed with people in Daylight Town. Eliot, Honoka, Marie, Nymph and Kaylee got a front row seat.**

Kaylee: Is this really the best idea?

Marie: Knowing my brother, we won't let this go.

Honoka: So…we just let it happen?

Eliot: Might as well.

 **In the center, the group could see Stryker J just standing there…and this time, there was no sword for him to use. It looked as though he was going to use his fists. He seemed a little nervous and wasn't sure what to expect. Eventually, Sly had finally shown up and walked in the center of the crowd, staring at Stryker J.**

Sly: You had this coming, kid!

Stryker J: …

Sly: No one makes me look like a fool and gets away with it!

Stryker J: …

Sly: This time, **I'LL** win!

 **There was a moment of silence, as Sly and Stryker J stared at one another. The moment the bell went off, Sly charged at Stryker, ready to land a punch. The poor kid wasn't ready but luckily dodged out of the way, at the right moment. He fell on his ass and was shocked at how quickly Sly was able to move. Even his friends were pretty amazed.**

Eliot: When did Sly suddenly move so fast?

Honoka: Amazing.

Sly: What's the matter, kid? Losing your nerve already? The battle hasn't even started yet.

Marie: **STRYKER, YOU IDIOT! FOCUS!**

 **Stryker J snapped out of it and got back on his feet. He was still shocked at Sly's improvement, since last time but payed attention. Sly charged in for another attack but Stryker easily evaded by ducking and rolling out of the way. The boy found it hard to calculate Sly's movement and come in for an attack.**

Sly: What's the matter? Am I too much for you?

Stryker J: I…I can't get a shot…

 **Stryker J was really struggling, he did what he could to open in for an attack but all he could ever do was evade. How was Stryker J supposed to get out of this one?**

Eliot: Don't give in, Stryker! You can do it!

Stryker J: Easy for him to say…he's not the one fighting.

 **Sly began to walk a little slower towards Stryker J. The boy grew scared, without a sword, he didn't feel like he could win. He began to back up, scared about what Sly was going to do next. He eventually was pinned against a wall, Sly was getting closer and there nowhere to run. Without warning, Sly came charging in and threw a punch at Stryker J. The boy thought on his feet and blocked his face, using his arms. It did not matter though, as Sly continued throwing punches on the boy.**

Honoka: Hey, that's no fair.

Eliot: Does Stryker even know how to fight?

Marie: Using a sword seems easy for him but a hand-to-hand combat doesn't seem like his type.

Eliot: We gotta stop this!

Marie: No. He has to learn how to fight his own battles.

Eliot: But…

Nymph: Marie is right. I know Stryker can get out of this.

 **It didn't seem liken that though, as Sly continued throwing punches on Stryker J. The bruises began to be shown on his arms, as he finally had enough. Stryker J lost control of his temper and kneed Sly, in his stomach, causing him to fall to his knees.**

Eliot: Whoa!

Nymph: Nice shot.

 **Stryker J went at it again and threw an upper cut, throwing Sly back on his feet. In a loss of uncontrollable rage, Stryker J began throwing many powerful blows at Sly. He used his two hands (as if he was holding a sword) and throwing a downward swipes, upper cuts and a gut shot to stun him. In a final attempt for a shot, Stryker J readied himself for the final punch and sent his two hands flying horizontally at Sly, sending him flying back. Sly was rolling backwards all the way to a wall until he fell down on his face. He attempted to get back up, as he used his arms to support his weight but thanks to the final blow from Stryker J, Sly was just too hurt to get up and fell back on the floor. The crowds cheered, as the crowds cheered, Eliot and the others dashed towards Stryker J, patting him on the back and congratulating him, on his second win against Sly. Stryker J was happy that he won but also felt bad for Sly. He began walking towards him and looking down at him. Sly got off the ground and landed on his ass. He looked up at Stryker J, disappointed that he lost again.**

Stryker J: This fight was pointless, Sly. You battled me because you were upset that I beat you, the first time so you had to make a pointless match…and look what happened.

 **Sly said nothing, as he looked down, upset and guilty.**

Stryker J: However…you are a strong fighter but your moves are too blind and you respond only out of rage. You have to learn how to control your emotions. And I'd be more than willing to help you.

 **Everyone was amazed at Stryker J's words…even himself. He offered a hand to Sly, allowing him to get back up. Sly was unsure about it but Stryker J was right…and it could have been an opportunity for him to learn a little something. He accepted Stryker J's offer and grabbed his hand, getting back on his feet.**

Sly: I guess I had you all wrong, kid. I should've never underestimated you.

Marie: Well, duh! Obviously.

Sly: Ahem…anyways, sure. I guess I could learn a little something from you.

 **Stryker J smiled at Sly, shaking his hand, confirming that the two were now on good pages. Eliot patted Stryker J's back, nodding that he made the right choice, Honoka hugged him, as a way of congratulating him, Nymph simply smiled and nodded and Kaylee grabbed her boyfriend's head and kissed his lips. Stryker J simply blushed, smiling at her. And as for Marie, she finally accepted Stryker J for the guy he was…and for the friend that he was.**


	11. Transformer

Fictional Reality

Transformer

 **The next day, Stryker J was in the main room, downstairs, looking at everything that Miyako and Kokoro had in their house. It looked as if they were completely rich. They even had pictures in there house that his parents had. Stryker J picked one up and looked at a photo that looked to be Kokoro as a little girl, with her mother. And there was another with himself as an infant and was in Kokoro's arms. Before he could look at more, Miyako was calling out to him.**

Miyako: Dinner is almost ready!

Stryker J: …

 **Just then, the boy received a text. Out from his pocket, Stryker J grabbed his phone and viewed his message. It was from Brent. He was informing Stryker J that he and his sister were having a party at home and they wanted him to tag along. Stryker J just looked at the message, without even showing any signs of emotion. Just then, Miyako came from the kitchen and called out, letting them know that dinner was ready. At the dinner table, it was quiet. No one said a word, as they ate. Miyako looked at her Kokoro, Kokoro looked at Stryker J and Stryker J just looked at his food…quiet as a mouse.**

Miyako: So…Stryker…

Stryker J: …

Kokoro: Your mother told us that you were with your next door neighbor. For some kind of party.

Stryker J: Yeah.

Miyako: Sounds like you had fun.

Stryker J: Not exactly…I didn't even do anything.

Kokoro: But didn't you enjoy getting out of your room, for a change?

Stryker J: I guess…

Miyako: Tell us about the friends you spend time with. I believe their names were…

Stryker J: Jessica, Brent and Ene…I mean, _Aly_.

Kokoro: What about the others?

Stryker J: I hardly know them. I just met them, tonight.

Kokoro: How were they?

Stryker J: Okay, I guess.

 **Just then, Stryker J got another message. It was from Enedina, or Aly. She was asking him to call or text her. Stryker J seemed confused…how did she get his number?**

Miyako: Is there a problem?

Stryker J: No, it's just my…"friends."

Kokoro: Are they asking you to meet with them?

Stryker J: yeah…but I'm not going to.

Miyako: Why not?

Stryker J: I don't feel like it. It's not even important.

Kokoro: And what about the other friend?

Stryker J: What other friend?

Kokoro: Her name was… _Ho_ … _Hono_ …

Stryker J: It's Honoka.

Kokoro: There we go. Do you speak with her? Or hang out with her?

Stryker J: Every day. She's the only friend that I have.

Miyako: The two of you are close?

Stryker J; Yeah, along with Eliot and Marie.

Miyako: Marie? Haven't I heard that name somewhere before?

Stryker J: Doubt it…

Kokoro: Well, I hope, one day, I'll get the chance to meet them.

Stryker J: We'll see…

 **With that, Stryker J continued eating his dinner, along with Miyako and Kokoro. That night, Stryker J was in his bed, asleep…or he would be, if he could GO to sleep. Since he wasn't in his room, he found it hard to get any rest. He wasn't sure why he was able to sleep easily, when he first arrived at Kokoro's house. His attempts were interrupted, when there was a sudden sound, at his window. He jumped up and stared at the glass. Just then, there was a sudden throw of a pebble. Stryker J just gave a confused look…what could that possibly be and who could that be? After five throws of pebbles, Stryker J got out of his bed and walked over to the window. He looked through the glass and saw that it was Aly and Mary. What in the world were they doing here and why were they throwing pebbles. As he lifted the window up, another pebble was thrown and it aimed right for his head, causing him to fall back. Aly and Mary felt bad but couldn't help but to laugh. Stryker J just held his head, in pain. He shook some of the pain off and returned to the window.**

Stryker J: Aly…? Mary…?

Enedina: About time you wake up.

Stryker J: What are you guys doing here? And why are you throwing rocks?

Mary: We were trying to get your attention.

Stryker J: Why didn't you just knock or ring the doorbell?

Enedina: What would be the point of that?

Mary: Come down here.

Stryker J: Huh? Why?

Enedina: Don't ask, just do it. Sneak out the front door.

 **Stryker J was a little lost about all of this but didn't bother asking anything. About 5 minutes later, he was dressed up and making his way outside of the front door. Walking around the back of the house, he met up with Aly and Mary.**

Stryker J: Why did you guys want me out here?

Enedina: You are coming with us.

Stryker J: What for?

Mary: We're going to a party.

Stryker J: Another one?

Enedina: Didn't you get Brent's message?

Stryker J: I got it but I was aware it was now.

Enedina: Well, we need to get going right now.

 **With that, Enedi…I mean Aly's grabbed Stryker J's arm and he, Aly and Mary took off. They got inside a care and began to buckle up.**

Enedina: Alright, Trevor. Let's go.

Stryker J: Huh?

 **In the driver's seat, he turned around and it did reveal to be Trevor.**

Trevor: Wha'd up, little man?

Stryker J: You're here too?

Mary: Well, we needed a driver. Alright, no more talk!

Enedina: Step on it.

 **Trevor started up the car and they took off. In the backseat, Stryker J was squished between Mary (who was on his left side) and Aly (who was on his right side). The poor boy was blushing, being beside two attractive girls. The drive took a while…like at least 30minutes and they finally made it to their destination. Getting out of the car, Stryker J looked at the house, in confusion. He wasn't sure who lived here or why they were here.**

Enedina: The party is inside. Let's go.

 **She pushed Stryker J's back, as they began walking up the steps. Trevor opened up the door and the music was blasting loud. The house was completely full, like the last party.**

Enedina: Try not to get lost, alright? Stay close to me.

 **Aly grabbed Stryker J's hands and he began to blush, madly. The group began to walk through the crowd of party people. Stryker J's mind was stuck on the fact that Aly's hand was grabbing his. Finally, making it to the very end, Mary, Trevor, Aly and Stryker J made it through.**

 _About time you guys showed up._

Mary: Hey, don't give us any of that!

Enedina: We had a problem, waking _him_ up.

 **Sitting on a chair was Brent and Jessica, with a group of others.**

Stryker J: Brent?

Brent: Welcome to my pad!

Christina: Stryker! You're back.

Stryker J: You again?

Chris: C'mon, bro. Don't tell us you forgot who we are.

 **Out of nowhere, there was a hand that touched his shoulder. Stryker J turned around and saw Jessica, with a drink, in her hand.**

Stryker J: Jessica.

Jessica: I'm glad you could make it.

Stryker J: You're…glad…?

Brent: We sure are. I sent Ene… _Aly_ and Mary to go and pick you up.

Stryker J: But why…?

Brent: Now that is the question, isn't it?

Trevor: We're gonna get you pumped and make an animal out of you.

Stryker J: Pumped…? Animal…?

Mary: In other words…we're going to change you into the definition of "fun."

Stryker J: How is that even possible?

Enedina: We'll show you.

 **That night, the house got crazy and everyone was either drinking or dancing. Stryker J and the others were in the background, just having some laughs, enjoying themselves and sharing stories. Stryker J was seen with Aly, Jessica and Brent. Brent was swapping embarrassing stories about him and Jessica to the group, as his sister tried to cover his mouth. Aly simply smiled and let a few chuckles out. Stryker J just sat there, showing a little smile. He began drinking his drink and was enjoying himself. He looked at the crowd, seeing Trevor dance with a few of the girls, Chris was talking to some of the girls, near the wall and Christina and Christopher were swapping stories. As he saw everyone else having a good time, Stryker J's smile began to grow and grow. He was starting to have a lot of fun, just like how he felt, when he was in his perfect world. Just then, something poked him, in the side. He snapped out of the good feeling and turned to see that it was Aly.**

Enedina: Enjoying yourself?

Stryker J: Yeah…honestly, yeah, I am.

 **All of a sudden, a song came on (** _ **EXO**_ **–** _ **Transformer**_ **) and the crowd began to make room for the center of the floor.**

Stryker J: What's going on?

Enedina: The boys are about to dance.

Mary: or as Trevor says " _Tear up the Floor._ "

Stryker J: _Tear up the floor_? What does that mean?

Enedina: You'll see.

 **As the music began, Trevor and Chris showed up, in the middle of the dancefloor and they began to do a little something called "** _ **Free Dance.**_ **" They were showing off moves that Stryker J had never even seen before. It was crazy to him; it was unlike anything he'd ever seen. The crowd cheered, as Trevor and Chris began to get crazy with the different moves.**

Brent: Stryker, get out there.

Stryker J: Huh?

Mary: He means go out there and dance.

Stryker J: M-Me?!

Enedina: Don't you want to?

Stryker J: Uhm…no thanks, I'm fine. I can't even dance.

 **Stryker J just sat there and watched, as Trevor and Chris continued to free dance. Later on, that night, Trevor drove Stryker J back home. Aly and Mary escorted Stryker J back to the front door.**

Enedina: So?

Stryker J: So…what…?

Mary: **DUH!** How was your second party?

Stryker J: Oh, it was good. I really liked it. Had a lot of fun. Really, I did.

Enedina: Good. Then we'll invite you to the next one we have.

Stryker J: Okay, cool. Sounds like fun.

Mary: Next time, we'll definitely make you a party animal.

 **Stryker J wasn't sure what she meant by that but he simply waved at the girls and snuck his way back into the house. Entering his room, Stryker J crashed on his bed, with a huge smile and with no control of his chuckling.**

Stryker J: Man…that was the most fun I had even had. I can't wait to tell Eliot and the others.

 **Without knowing it, his door was slightly opened and Kokoro was looking, from the side of the door. She was smiling, happy to see her nephew was finally smiling.**


	12. Daybreak High

Fictional Reality

Daybreak High

 **As Stryker J was still in his bed, Kokoro finally showed herself and entered.**

Kokoro: Who's made you so happy?

Stryker J: Aunt Kokoro! Uhm…well, I…

Kokoro: Is it because you went to a party tonight?

Stryker J: Huh? How did you…?!

Kokoro: Relax, mother won't know about it.

Stryker J: …yeah, I did go to a party…without permission.

Kokoro: As long as you're having fun, that's all that matters.

Stryker J: You mean you're not mad?

Kokoro: No, unlike my mother, I am very understanding.

Stryker J: Well…thank you. You know, for not getting made…

Kokoro: Don't mention it. So, how was it?

Stryker J: Huh?

Kokoro: What do you mean "Huh?" How was the party?

Stryker J: Oh…well, it was a lot of fun.

Kokoro: Were your new friends there?

Stryker J: Yes. They were the ones who invited me…Ene…I mean _Aly_ and Mary.

Kokoro: Well, it is good to see that you enjoyed yourself. And you have made new friends. But you will be making more new friends, in the morning.

Stryker J: Huh? What do you mean?

Kokoro: You start school tomorrow…or, this morning.

Stryker J: Uhm, that may not be a good idea. My mother isn't fond of that idea.

Kokoro: Why not?

Stryker J: My father tried to get me in school but my mother was against it.

Kokoro: Well, parents can be overprotective, when it comes to new things. I mean, my mother wasn't quite happy with me learning Bajiquan, instead of me focusing on being a geisha.

Stryker J: What's a gei…sha? And what is Ba…ji…quan?

Kokoro: Geisha is a traditional, female Japanese entertainer whose skills include classical music and dance. As for Bajiquan, that is a Chinese martial art that features explosive, short range power and is famous for its elbow strikes.

Stryker J: You know…you sound a lot like a dictionary.

Kokoro: Heh heh, I blame that on too much school. If you'd like, I could show you a little of Bajiquan. Maybe even teach you. Who knows, you might find that you enjoy it.

Stryker J: Try it out, huh? Well, I guess.

 **In Miyako's room, she was on the phone with Stryker J's mother. Miyako could barely hold the phone up to her ear…as the boy's mother was arguing with her.**

Stryker J's Mother: Absolutely not! No, I will not allow that.

Miyako: Helena, this could be good for him. You said you wanted to help him.

Stryker J's Mother: Yes but I am not found of this idea.

Miyako: But your husband thinks it could be a good thing.

Stryker J's Mother: My husband and I do not agree on everything. But still…

Miyako: You do not have to worry, nothing will happen to him. Besides, Kokoro has told me of your son's new friends. He will be just fine, as long as he's around those he knows well.

Stryker J's Mother: …

Miyako: Nothing will happen to him. I swear, I will watch over him.

Stryker J's Mother: I don't know if I can trust you.

Miyako: Then trust my daughter. She will guarantee that your son will be safe.

Stryker J's Mother: Very well…but if anything happens to him…

Miyako: I give you my word, he'll be just fine.

 **With that, Miyako hung up the phone. Through the other side of the phone, Stryker J's mother slowly dropped the phone, from her ear. From behind her, Stryker J's father came close and held her, by her waist. Always being with her husband seemed to calm her down.**

Stryker J's Father: Nothing will happen to him. Kokoro will be sure of that.

Stryker J's Mother: Still…school is not the same…not since what has happened all those years ago…

Stryker J's Father: If anything happens to him, I'll be there to save him. You can count on that.

 **Back in Stryker J's room, he was dressing up in new clothes to start his first day of school. He was wearing a cranberry colored buttoned collar shirt and blue jeans, added with red shoes with white laces. Kokoro, however, had a different style. She was wearing her outfit that she wore, when she visited Stryker J and his parents.**

Kokoro: Are you ready?

Stryker J: Honestly…no.

Kokoro: Don't worry. You are going to do fine. First day of school isn't all that bad.

Stryker J: By the way, Aunt Kokoro, why is your school clothes different from mine?

Kokoro: Well, considering this is your first time at Daybreak High, you're a beginner. As for me, I've attended Daybreak High for quite some time, meaning I'm at a higher level.

Stryker J: I…see.

Kokoro: Don't worry, since we go to the same school, I will watch over you, whenever I can.

Stryker J: " _Whenever you can?_ " What does that mean?

 **All of a sudden, Miyako came in, walking through Stryker J's door.**

Miyako: Are you two ready?

Kokoro: Yes, mother. Come on, Stryker. Let's go.

Stryker J: …

 **Arriving at the school, Stryker J looked at the whole thing and began to grow nervous.**

Miayko: Don't worry, Stryker. You'll do fine. Try and have a good time.

Stryker J: …

 **With that, Stryker J and Kokoro got out of the car and Miyako began to drive off. Stryker J had a worried look on his face. It quickly changed, when he saw something…or** _ **someone**_ **.**

Stryker J: Wait a minute, is that…

 **It was Stryker J's party friends Aly, Mary, Chris, Christina, Christopher, Trevor, Jessica and Brent. It looked as though they attended Daybreak High as well…but their uniforms were different. Aly was wearing a type of business attire, same with Christina and Christopher, along with Chris. As for Trevor, Jessica, Brent and Mary, they were wearing something nursing outfits that were called "** _ **Scrubs**_ **."**

Kokoro: You know them?

Stryker J: Yeah, those are my friends from the party.

Kokoro: Well, go and say hello to them.

Stryker J: I don't know, they seem to be fine, without me.

 **To Stryker J's surprise, Jessica noticed Stryker J, in the distance. She informed her group and they all walked over to him and Kokoro.**

Enedina: Hi, Stryker J.

Mary: It's good to see you.

Christina: Hello, Stryker.

Christopher: Stryker!

Chris: What's up, man?

Trevor: Wha'd up, little man.

Brent: Good to see you, Stryker J.

Jessica: Hi, Stryker.

Stryker J: Hey, guys…

Mary: You attending Daybreak High?

Stryker J: Yeah, I just started today.

Enedina: We could kinda already tell.

Stryker J: Huh? How?

Chris: Bruh, you one of the cranberries.

 **Stryker J looked down at his uniform and looked embarrassed.**

Aly: And who is this?

Stryker J: This…uhm, this is Kokoro.

Kokoro: Hi.

 **Kokoro walked up to Aly and shook her hand.**

Kokoro: It's so nice to meet you all. I'm Kokoro and I'm his aunt.

 **There was a moment of silence and the group shouted out, in shock.**

Christina: You're his aunt?

Kokoro: Yes, I am.

Chris: No disrespect but you don't look like you're an aunt.

Kokoro: I know, I may seem a little young but…

 **Just then, Trevor and Brent grabbed Stryker J and turned their backs to the group.**

Brent: Dude, she's seriously your aunt?

Stryker J: Uhm…according to my mother, she is.

Trevor: She got a man already?

Stryker J: Uhm…a _man_?

Brent: Trevor is asking if she has a boyfriend.

Stryker J: B-Boyfriend? Uhm, I…I…

Kokoro: Something going on here?

 **Out of nowhere, the boys jumped up, seeing that Kokoro appeared out of nowhere.**

Kokoro: I don't think we've met yet.

Brent: My name is Brent.

Kokoro: Right, Jessica's brother.

Stryker J: Huh, wait, Aunt Kokoro, how did you know that he was her brother?

Kokoro: Because she told me. And who might you be?

Trevor: It's Trevor.

Kokoro: Trevor, it's a pleasure.

Jessica: Guys, we gotta get to class, or we'll be late.

Kokoro: That's right, Stryker, come with me, I'll show you to your class.

Stryker J: Oh…right.

 **Kokoro grabbed Stryker J's hand and the two walked off. Jessica and the others stood there…somewhat still in shock.**

Chris: That's crazy, man…

Christopher: You mean the fact that she is Stryker's aunt?

Trevor: Yeah, that is crazy…

 **Inside the building, Kokoro was in one of the classrooms, talking with the instructor who would be Stryker J's teacher. As he was waiting for them to be done, Stryker was sitting in the back and he began to doze off, falling asleep. When Stryker J opened his eyes, he was back in his perfect world and was beside his friends, eventually filling them in on all that's happened.**

Nymph: New friends, huh?

Stryker J: Yeah, at least…I think they are.

Eliot: Hey, the more the merrier, right?

Stryker J: Mmm…

Honoka: It's good that you are starting school, as well.

Marie: How's the classes?

Stryker J: I don't know…I just started today.

Sly: If anyone gives you trouble, just make sure you show them who the _boss_ is.

Stryker J: Huh? Oh, Sly. Sorry, I didn't even notice you were sitting here.

Sly: **SAY WHAT**?!

 **The group began to burst, laughing at Sly's reaction.**

Marie: Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about.

Sly: Gee, thanks, little sis.

Eliot: Well, I hope you have fun.

Kaylee: He's right. Try and enjoy yourself, okay?

Stryker J: Well, I'll do my best.

Eliot: Now that you're here, let's enjoy ourselves.

 **The group than sat on the tower, just chatting and wasting the endless day away. Stryker J returned to having his glowing smile. Although he had friends within the real world, his dream friends always made him happy. Eventually, the chatting stopped, as the group just looked down, at the entire town and having big smiles on their faces. Sadly, the happy moment ended, when Stryker J was awakened by his aunt.**

Kokoro: Stryker. Wake up, I'm heading to class. Do your best, okay?

Stryker J: Sure…

 **Kokoro began to walk, as Stryker J just watched her walk off. The teacher showed up at his side and escorted him to his seat. 10 minutes passed and the class finally had arrived. It was all new people. Being the shy-one, Stryker J refused to say anything, as everyone took their seat. The teacher began to explain the school and how it worked. The school day had begun.**


	13. Dating Both Worlds

Fictional Reality

Dating Both Worlds

 **In class, Stryker J just sat there, watching the teacher…well, teach her class. Although Stryker J was paying attention, he began to feel drowsy…and his eyes grew heavy. He did his best to stay awake but could not help it and dove into sleep. When his eyes opened, he arrived at the clock tower, where he was still sitting with his friends. His world began to continue on.**

Eliot: Hey, Stryker.

Stryker J: Yeah?

Eliot: I wanna ask you something.

Stryker J: Sure, what is it?

Eliot: Do you know anything about…dating…?

 **Stryker J was struck with confusion. What exactly was…** _ **"dating?"**_

Stryker J: What is…dating?

Eliot: Well, it's – when you spend time with someone you really care about.

Stryker J: Isn't that what we do? You know, with each other and Marie and Honoka and…

Eliot: It's not the same though.

Stryker J: What do you mean?

Eliot: It's spending time with the one you…well, love.

Stryker J: You mean with parents?

Eliot: No…I mean with someone you want as a….girlfriend.

 **It was at that moment that Stryker J's face blushed and his eyes widened.**

Stryker J: Why…why are you asking me this?

Eliot: Well, you have a girlfriend. Kaylee.

Stryker J: Well, she forced me to be her boyfriend.

Eliot: Are you happy with her?

Stryker J: Well…yeah. Yeah, of course I am.

Eliot: Well, you think you could help me with something?

Stryker J: Well, I can try. What do you need help with?

Eliot: Well, one of our friends I really like…and I'd like your help so I could express my feelings.

Stryker J: I'm not really sure how I can help with that. Just who exactly is the girl?

Eliot: It's…its Marie.

 **Stryker J was shocked. He didn't expect to hear what he just heard. His friend Eliot was in love with Marie – or at least had a crush on her.**

Stryker J: Eliot, if you like her, why didn't you say anything?

Eliot: Well…I mean…come on, you know how she's like…

Stryker J: You make a fair point. But…I guess…you should tell her.

Eliot: How did your father meet your mother?

Stryker J: Hrm…well, honestly, I don't know. I never asked him.

 **Stryker J's mind began to go deep into thought…what was love, how does it make you feel and when or where would it most likely happen? As he thought on it, he was awakened into the real world by Aly and the others.**

Enedina: Finally awake, huh?

Stryker J: Huh? Wha…?

Mary: You were sleep all day, during this block.

Stryker J: Block…?

Enedina: Nevermind. We found someone here. Two people actually. They say they know you.

 _ **Stryker J began to wonder who they were, as he wiped the sleep from his half-awakened eyes. When he left the class, with the others, he noticed two familiar faces. They were Tru and Blu.**_

Tru: What a surprise.

Blu: Hello, Stryker.

 _ **Stryker J was indeed surprised to see them…but he didn't seem happy to see them.**_

Stryker J: Hello, Tru…Blu…

Tru: That's the way you greet your old friends? Geez…

Blu: We were surprised to hear you attended Daybreak High.

Stryker J: …Wasn't my idea. I was forced here.

Tru: Forced here?

Stryker J: By my aunt's mother.

Blu: You mean your grandma?

Stryker J: Yeah…

 _Only because we had too._

 _ **From behind the group, Kokoro stood there, walking towards them.**_

Kokoro: You've been a sad sap lately and you needed to socialize with others. So we thought this would be the best place to do so. And it's worked. Right?

Stryker J: …

Mary: Quiet all of a sudden.

Brent: Speak up, man.

Stryker J: …

Enedina: Anyways, I have to move onto my next class.

 _ **With that, Aly began walking off. Stryker J watched as she left, for some strange reason, his eyes were completely glued on her. Out of nowhere, his attention was caught by Jessica.**_

Jessica: Stryker!

Stryker J: Huh? Wha…?

Christopher: Are you okay?

Stryker J: yeah…I – I'm fine.

Christina: Well, we have to get to class. We'll see you later.

Tru: Well, it's good to see you again, J.

Blu: Yeah, we haven't seen you for quite a long time.\

 **Stryker J said nothing, he just stood there and kept quiet. In another class (Math), it wasn't so bad. Stryker J was in a class with Jessica and Brent, so he was really lucky to have friends with him.**

Stryker J: …

Brent: How are you enjoying yourself in school?

Stryker J: Well…it's okay…I suppose.

Jessica: School really isn't all that bad. Trust me.

Stryker J: I just don't know what to do.

Brent: Well, it's a new experience, of course you're not gonna know.

Stryker J: …

Jessica: What he means is once you get the hang of it, you'll adapt easily.

Stryker J: I'm not so sure…

Brent: Give it time.

 _ **The teacher went around passing out the papers for the lesson. Stryker J began to work on the paper, same with Jessica, Brent and the rest of the class. About an hour went by and Stryker J finished his assigned worksheet and just sat at the table. He watched Jessica and Brent talking and laughing, beginning to feel left out and alone…like he was with his old friends. He decided to go back to sleep and return to his perfect world. Back in the dream world, he was back with Eliot and they were still continuing about the whole dating situation.**_

Stryker J: So…what exactly do you want to do about all of this?

Eliot: I don't know, I want to tell her how I feel…but I don't know how she will react.

Stryker J: I guess I can understand that.

Eliot: You have a girlfriend though. So it must be easy to explain how you feel about her.

Stryker J: Honestly, I've never told a girl how I felt about them.

Eliot: Really? Never?

Stryker J: I've never experienced _love_ before…so I don't know how it feels.

Eliot: Oh…well, maybe we will both be lucky and experience it.

Stryker J: Yeah…maybe…

 _What's going on?_

 **Both Stryker J and Eliot jumped, at the surprise of the mysterious voice, behind them. To their surprise, it was Honoka.**

Stryker J: Honoka!

Honoka: Yes?

Eliot: Where did you come from?

Honoka: Uhm…I don't know.

Stryker J & Eliot: …

Honoka: Sooo…what's going on? What were you talking about?

Eliot: Uhm, well…

 **Stryker J & Eliot began to explain the conversation with Honoka…**

Honoka: _Love_ , huh?

Eliot: Yeah, you see, I've really liked Marie and I don't know how to tell her, considering she's…

Stryker J: A bit aggressive and has quite the attitude.

Eliot: Right – that.

Honoka: Well, I don't know much about it myself. But I've learned a little. And I think I can help you find a way to express to Marie how you truly feel.

Stryker J: Really? How can you do that?

Honoka: Just leave everything to me. First, we have to separate Marie from her brother.

Stryker J & Eliot: Huh? Why?

Honoka: Because, Sly is very protective of her and he won't allow you any closer to his sister.

Stryker J: That does make sense.

Eliot: But how are we going to…

 **Out of nowhere, Honoka jumped up closer to Eliot, being right in his face.**

Honoka: You just leave that to me.

 **Near the sandlot, Marie stood there, looking at her phone and waiting for someone to show up.**

Marie: Ugh, where is he?

 **In the distance, Eliot, Stryker J and Honoka were hiding in the outside. Strangely, Eliot was wearing a strange outfit. He was wearing a Zorro-like Vigilante costume.**

Eliot: Uhm…Honoka, is this really necessary?

Honoka: You want to win Marie's heart, right?

Eliot: Well, yes but…

Honoka: Then you have to dress the part of a prince charming.

Stryker J: And this outfit is the best choice?

Honoka: Of course it is.

Eliot: Well, if you think this'll work.

Honoka: Of course it will work. No go get the girl of your dreams!

 **With that, Honoka pushed Eliot to Marie's location. He stumbled a little but regained his balance. He gulped and began walking towards her, nervous but keeping his cool. The look on Marie's face showed that she was confused on what she witnessed.**

Eliot: Ahem…h-hello, Marie.

Marie: Okay, what are you wearing?

Eliot: Well, I have something to tell you and I thought dressing the part would be best.

 **There was a moment of silence between both Marie and Eliot. Just then, out of nowhere, Marie busted out laughing. Eliot felt bad and thought he had failed.**

Marie: I'm sorry…I just couldn't hold it back anymore.

Eliot: …

Marie: But I do like the costume.

Eliot: You…you do?

Honoka: See? I told you the costume was a perfect fit.

Stryker J: I gotta hand it to you, Honoka. You did well.

Marie: So…exactly why are you wearing that again?

Eliot: I…I have something that I have to tell you. Could you spare some time?

Marie: You know I can. So what's going on?

Eliot: Well…you see…I…

Honoka: This might be it.

Stryker J: Come on, Eliot. You can do it!

Eliot: I…well…I just wanted tell you that…that I… **I LIKE YOU!**

Marie: …

 **Another moment of silence hit the atmosphere. It looked as though Eliot was too aggressive, in his voice. He didn't know what Marie was thinking or what to think himself. All of a sudden…**

Marie: It's about time.

 **Eliot's eyes widened, along with Honoka and Stryker J.**

Eliot: Wait…what did you…

Marie: What took you so long to confess?

Eliot: You mean…you've wanted me to say that?

Marie: Duh, dummy. I could see it, on your face.

 **Eliot's face began to blush, as he stood there frozen and confused.**

Marie: besides, you aren't so bad-looking yourself.

 **He face blushed even more, as Honoka and Stryker J were happy for him.**

Eliot: Does that mean…

Marie: Yes, I may have had feelings for you. And maybe I still do.

Eliot: Wow…I wasn't expecting that…

Marie: Well, what're you waiting for?

Eliot: Huh?

Marie: Are you going to ask me out or what?

Eliot: Oh, right. Well…Marie, will you go out with me?

Marie: Sure, why not.

 **No longer able to contain her happiness, Honoka jumped up and squealed, like a little girl. She accidentally blew her and Stryker J's cover.**

Marie: Wait a minute, you two were their the entire time?!

Honoka: Oops…

Stryker J: Nice work, Honoka.

 **Honoka began to blush and giggle, in embarrassment. Before anything could continue, Stryker J was awakened by Brent.**

Brent: Sleep is time to end, class is over. We're going to lunch.

Stryker J: …

 **In the lunch line, Stryker J stood there; he couldn't help but feel happy for his friend Eliot, who was now in a relationship with Marie. But his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden hand, on his shoulder. He looked behind him and it was Ene…I mean** _ **Aly**_ **'s friend Mary.**

Mary: Hi, Stryker.

Stryker J: Oh. Mary. Hello…

Mary: Someone asked for you.

Stryker J: Huh?

Mary: They want to see you, at that lunch table, over there.

 **Strker J looked at the table that Mary was pointing at and noticed Aly herself, waving at Stryker J to come and see her.**

Stryker J: But why?

Mary: Go see for yourself. Hello, Brent.

Brent: Hello, Mary.

 **After getting their lunch, Stryker J and Brent walked over to the table where Aly was. The two took their seats and waiting to see what happened next.**

Enedina: Hello, Stryker.

Tryker J: Ene…I mean, Aly.

Brent: We heard you wanted to speak with us?

Enedina: Well, Stryker actually but I can fill you in as well.

Stryker J: Sooo…what is it? What's going on?

Enedina: I have a certain problem and I need your help. Can you do that for me?

Stryker J: Uhm…I guess. What is it?

Enedina: I have to ask you…to be my boyfriend.

 **There was moment of silence, until…**

Stryker J: _**HUH?!**_


	14. A Date With A Goddess

Fictional Reality

A Date With A Goddess

Jessica: **A DATE**?

Stryker J: Yeah, she just asked me today, during lunch.

Jessica: Well, do you want to go?

Stryker J: I…I honestly don't know. I have never even heard of a _date_.

Jessica: You have never been on a date before?

Stryker J: I spend a lot of my time, sleeping.

Jessica: I feel really bad for you.

Stryker J: …

Jessica: I was just joking, relax. Well, I can't tell you much about the dating thing.

Stryker J: I see…

Jessica: My brother hasn't been on a date for a long time. So he doesn't even know.

Stryker J: So how am I supposed to know how this is done?

Jessica: Can't you ask your aunt Kokoro? I'm sure she's been on dates before.

Stryker J: I don't know…maybe. Remember, I haven't talked to her in a long time.

Jessica: Then what are you going to do?

Stryker J: I'll just go on the date and do…what I usually do.

Jessica: You mean act like a total zombie and like you're hungover?

 _ **Stryker J looked at her and glared, due to her comment.**_

Jessica: I'm joking, calm down.

Stryker J: Excuse me, if I am not a social person.

Jessica: Well, on a date, you'll have to socialize with Aly.

Stryker J; Seriously? What am I even supposed to say? What topic do I bring up?

Jessica: Honestly, I don't know.

Stryker J: …

Jessica: You'll be fine. Don't worry.

Stryker J: …

 _ **Although she said not to be worried, Stryker J was still worried. He didn't know what to say or how to go with it. Within his dream world, he was speaking about his dilemma with his friends.**_

Eliot: Aren't you happy?

Stryker J: Why would I be happy?

Eliot: Because you're going on a date. Trust me, you'll have a lot of fun.

Stryker J: Easy for you to say…I bet you HAD fun on your date with Marie.

Eliot: …

 _ **Eliot was lost of words, he scratched the back of his heads, feeling embarrassed. Feeling hopeless, Stryker J collapsed on the benches, in the sandlot.**_

Marie: I think you're making a big deal over nothing.

Stryker J: …

Honoka: You'll have lots of fun. I know it.

Stryker J: Guys, I have never been on a date before, I don't know what to do.

Eliot: Just be yourself. Make sure she has a good time with you.

Stryker J: But how do I do that?

Marie: Well, you could try not to be awkward.

Stryker J: Huh? I'm awkward.

Marie: Well, you use to be, when you barely said anything to us. Even though we're your best friends.

Stryker J: Well, I was new to this whole thing, remember?

Honoka: He's right, Marie.

Marie: I know, I know.

Eliot: But you've changed now.

Stryker J: Have I?

Eliot: Yeah. You're more cheerful with us.

 _ **Stryker J thought about it and Eliot was right. He was more cheerful around them.**_

Eliot: Now, try and be cheerful with Aly, on your date.

Stryker J: Well, I'll try…

Honoka: You'll have a great time. I promise.

Stryker J: But what do I know about dating…absolutely nothing.

Honoka: You can practice with me.

Stryker J, Eliot & Marie: _Huh?!_

Marie: What do you know about dating?

Honoka: Well, I did bring you and Eliot together, didn't I?

Eliot & Marie: …

Honoka: Trust me, Stryker. You'll be fine. Trust me.

Stryker J: …Alright. What's your plan?

 _ **3 hours later (dream-wise), Stryker J was near the shopping street, waiting for Honoka. She somehow set up a table in the Shopping Street. There was a white cloth on the table, along with candles and food on it. After a while later of waiting, Honoka finally arrived.**_

Honoka: Stryker! Sorry for keeping you waiting.

Stryker J: …

 _ **Stryker J was amazed at what Honoka was wearing. She had on a white apron, with strawberries colored on it, along with pink stripped socks, white shoes and a pink mitten on her left hand.**_

Honoka: Is something wrong?

Stryker J: Uhm…n-no, it's just…you look really nice.

Honoka: …

 _ **Honoka blushed, from Stryker J's compliment, turning her head.**_

Stryker J: But…why are you wearing that?

Honoka: Oh…uhm because this will help you with your date.

Stryker J: Huh? How?

Honoka: Just pretend that I am your date.

Stryker J: I don't understand how this will help.

Honoka: trust me on this, remember?

Stryker J: …Alright. Whatever you say.

Honoka: Okay, first off, you completed the first task on a date.

Stryker J: …?

Honoka: _Complimenting a girl's looks_. Now, the second task is to offer her a seat.

Stryker J: …

Honoka: In other words, pull up a seat for your date to sit in. It's called _being a gentleman_.

Stryker J: Oh, right…

 _ **Stryker J rushed and grabbed the chair, pulling it out, from the table. Honoka grabbed her apron and performed a curtsey. She then sat on the chair and instructed Stryker J to pull the chair back near the table. After doing so, he walked to his chair and took a seat.**_

Honoka: There you go. See? It's really easy.

Stryker J: …

Honoka: Now, the next task is pouring water into her cup so she can drink.

Stryker J: Uhm…right.

 _ **Stryker J grabbed the glass of water and began pouring it into Honoka's cup. Once he finished, he placed the cup, in front of Honoka.**_

Honoka: See? You're getting the hang of this.

Stryker J: You think so?

Honoka: Absolutely, you are going to do fine on your date.

Stryker J: Thanks…sooo what do I do next?

Honoka: Well, usually, on a date, the boy and girl just talk about…well anything.

Stryker J: Anything, huh?

Honoka: That's right.

Stryker J: Okay, uhm…well…is there anyone that you like?

Honoka: _Me_?

Stryker J: Yeah…I mean Eliot and Marie are together now, And Kaylee is with me…according to her. But what about you…and even Nymph. You two don't seem to have anyone to be with.

Honoka: Well, I brought Eliot and Marie together because Marie liked him, just as much as Eliot liked her.

Stryker J: Really? I knew Eliot liked her…but I never knew she did as well.

Honoka: And Kaylee declared herself as your girlfriend. And unless you commit to the relationship, then you two aren't exactly together.

Stryker J: Hrm…that does make sense. But there isn't anyone you like?

Honoka: Well, there is _someone_ and it's good because he's not in a relationship.

Stryker J: Really? Who is it?

Honoka: It's a surprise.

Stryker J: Oh…really?

Honoka: But since we're best friends, I could tell you.

Stryker J: Alright, so…who is it?

Honoka: I'll show you. But you have to promise me you won't say anything.

Stryker J: Of course. I promise.

Honoka: Close your eyes.

 _ **Stryker J did as Honoka asked and closed his eyes. He waited for Honoka to whisper it in his ear or show him a picture. But instead, he got something else. He was granted…a kiss. Stryker J's eyes open wide, as he witnessed Honoka kissing his lips. She was passionate with the kiss. It lasted for a good 20 seconds. Her hand held onto Stryker J's, as Stryker J's eyes stayed wide open. Eventually, Honoka finished, as her lips removed themselves from his. She eventually opened her eyes, looking at him with much passion. And with that, Stryker J awoke from the dream world. He found himself in his room, in Miyako and Kokoro's house. He laid there, staring at the ceiling, trying to process what happened. He was kissed by his best friend; Honoka. All of a sudden, Kokoro came walking through his bedroom door.**_

Kokoro: I was wondering when you would wake up.

Stryker J: Huh? Why?

Kokoro: Don't you have a date with that friend of yours?

Stryker J: Honoka?

Kokoro: Honoka? No, I'm talking about the one with long, black hair…Aly, I believe her name was.

Stryker J: Oh…that's right.

 _ **About 2 hours later, Stryker J was all dressed and ready for his date. He was wearing an untucked blue collared shirt, with black jeans and red and white sneakers. He didn't feel like dressing all fancy…after what happened in the dream world, he couldn't stay focus. He stared in the mirror, as the memory of Honoka kissing his lips played in his head. Thanks to the ringing on the doorbell, it snapped Stryker J back to reality.**_

Kokoro: That is probably your friend. Stryker, are you ready?

Stryker J: Y-Yeah…I'm ready.

 _ **He walked from his room and downstairs to the main room. But when he got to the bottom, he saw his friend Enedi…I mean Aly, standing there, wearing a lovely floral dress with a leather jacket and black boots. Stryker J was out of words, with his mouth dropped open.**_

Enedina: Well, you clean up sharp.

Stryker J: …

Enedina: What do you think? Is it alright?

Stryker J: Uhm…n-no, I mean yes, yes, it is! I mean….it's just…you look really nice.

Enedina: I'll take that compliment. Thank you.

 _ **Stryker J nearly lost himself but he got a grip, as he remembered the steps that Honoka taught him.**_

 _You completed the first task on a date…Complimenting a girl's looks. Now, the second task is to offer her a seat._

 _ **However, the second task did not count, since they were not at the destination of their date. Stryker J and Aly walked out of Miyako's house and headed into a car. This was a perfect opportunity for Stryker J to complete the second task. He moved up to the car door and opened it, allowing Aly entrance inside.**_

Enedina: Thank you, Stryker.

 _ **Stryker J held the car door open, until Aly was completely inside. He closed the door behind her and went on the other side of the car and got inside. It may not have been the same as pulling up her chair but it still passes as completing task number 2. After getting into the car, Stryker J got a glimpse of the driver and the car was once again driven by Trevor.**_

Trevor: Wha'd up, brodie?

Stryker J: Trevor? Why are you here? Are you going on the date too?

Trevor: Nah, I'm just the driver. What do you think of my new set of wheels?

Stryker J: This is your car?

Trevor: Damn right. I bought this with my own money. Fly as hell, huh?

Stryker J: Uhm… _yes_?

Enedina: You mind driving us to the movies?

Trevor: Yeah.

 _ **Stryker J and Aly strapped in, as Trevor began driving them to their destination. As he was driving and Aly was on her phone, Stryker J sat there, quietly and did not move. He thought what he was going to do with Aly on this date and what he was going to say or do…but then he remembered what Honoka said to him, in the dream world.**_

 _Well, usually, on a date, the boy and girl just talk about…well anything._

Stryker J: Hey, uhm…Ene…I mean, _Aly_?

Enedina: Hrm?

Stryker J: Uhm…why did you ask me out?

Enedina: Because…you don't remember what me and Mary said to you?

Stryker J: What you and Mary _said_ to me?

Enedina: We were going to get you to have fun more often, instead of just staying at home all the time.

Stryker J: Oh…I thought you asked me out because…

Enedina: No, I do not have feelings for you. No offense but I have a boyfriend.

Stryker J: It's fine. I already have two girls who have something for me.

Enedina: Is that right? You are quite the player, aren't you?

Stryker J: _Player_?

Enedina: Nevermind. Just don't have multiple girlfriends all at once. Be sure you are with someone who makes you happy. And be sure you make her happy as well.

 _ **Stryker J smiled at her, appreciated for her help. He decided to take everything off his mind and enjoy his date. His date with a goddess.**_


	15. INFORMATION::

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI want to state that this story will not be continuing on this site. I have chosen to move it to another website that is called "wattpad." If you guys would like to see this story continue on, then lemme know and I'll send a link./strong/em/p 


End file.
